Pokemon: New Auras
by Ultimate Shadow Master
Summary: It turns out that Ash isn't the only new generation's Aura Guardian. New people around the world start to have powers of Aura, but how will they learn? First they have to train. Apologize if summary is bad, they are limiting me on how much letters i can have. But read and you most likely wont be disappointed. (SYOC NOW CLOSED) Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Dream

 **(A/N: Hey fellow Fanfictioners! This is my first story on Fanfiction, so I hope you guys like it. Umm since you've all read my summary or not, maybe you thought that the title was cool or something but in a nutshell, basically [where your OC is from/ if i accept him/her.] they will somehow obtain Aura powers. After they do they will meet someone who will give them information of a place where Aura users are trained. Also, if you have read my summary yes some OC's do have to be bad but that won't happen for a few chapters, maybe. OC Form at the bottom of the chapter, (please PM them) if you get stuck you can go ahead and look at my profile. Present text will be in normal font, and past/future will be in italics, as well as speaking telepathically. Well here's the first chapter of this story and I hope you like it; don't hate, appreciate, peace. )**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Nintendo does. I own this plot and my OC.**

 _(A dream)_

" _What do you see?" A mysterious, yet caring voice asks me. Curiosity fills me, I didn't hear the voice like a person speaking to me verbally, it was like the person or thing speaking to me was speaking to me through telepathy. But in truth, I see nothing, just complete darkness and shadows. When I tell the mysterious voice that I don't see anything, I see two pure golden eyes illuminate the darkness. Then came light, the once black darkness turned to snow white light. Now all i see is two things, not even that but their shadows: An outline of a human, and a bipedal jackal looking pokemon of Aura, Lucario. Both of their backs are turned to me._

" _What does this have to do with me?" I ask the mysterious voice, hoping for an answer. As if on cue, the two shadows turned around at looked at me dead in the eyes. I look at the emotionless faced human, I remember that face anywhere, it was mine and the Lucario was also mine._

" _I would tell you now but then you would be consumed by fear and paranoia." The voice wasn't coming from the mental link anymore, but from my other self and Lucario. They both were speaking in sync; but it wasn't my voice they were speaking in, it was like they were possessed. I knew the voice from somewhere, but i couldn't put my finger just yet. Then something clicked in my brain._

" _You said you wouldn't tell me now; does that mean you're going to tell me later?" The emotionless version of me; Lucario still moving in sync with him, hesitantly took a step back, realising his mistake. I have a feeling that something seems off here, but the thought was shaken off when the voice spoke._

" _You may not know who I am; but I have been watching over you. And what people say about you is correct; your wit is clearly unmatched, but your wit won't save you from this." My clone and the Lucario stretched out their arms and in their hands were Aura Spheres._

 _I say, "Hell no, that's not possible. I am NOT one of them. I am not a Aura Guardian, there is only one family line left who still have the power. That's the Ketchum family bloodline." The two figures laugh in my face, which starts to piss me off._

" _Stretch out your arms." The voices command me. Even with every ounce of my willpower, it is still unmatched by the voice. Both of my arms rise and in my palms were red Aura Spheres._

" _How is this possible? And why red? I thought all Aura was blue." I ask the voices. The figures shrug like they have been asked this question a hundred times._

" _That's only the Ketchum bloodline. All the others have different colors." Something again clicks in my brain._

" _You said all the others have different colors, does that mean I'm not the only one?" I ask the voices impulsively. My clone surprisingly facepalms despite his face still being emotionless._

" _Oh my Arceus you really are impulsive. Yes there are others, seven of them to be exact. And you're going to meet them all. More on that later. Now I suggest waking up, you have school. And, on a more serious note I will send one of my friends to come get you, around midnight, and he take you to a safe place where you come and perfect your Aura skills. Don't worry about being missed, I will take care of that. Now awaken Alexander, your new life begins now." The last thing I see before waking up is my clone and his Lucario being killed, a sword being driven through their chests._

I wake up drenched in sweat. I look around my room to find my Lucario looking as horrified as I am.

"Looks like that wasn't just a dream after all, huh?" Lucario shakes his head. I do my best to shrug it off and I head to my bathroom. I take a look at myself in the mirror. Icy blue eyes which can chill people to the bone, I've been told. I tower over my sink, being 6 feet tall, flawless olive skin, thank you Arceus. Spiky jet black hair with dark red highlights. After turning on the water, I cup my hands together and wash my face. I shudder, the ice cold water touching my face.

" _Master it is time to get dressed."_ Lucario tells me telepathically.

 _"So I guess I can use Aura, does that mean we are mentally linked now?"_ I mentally ask Lucario. I wait for an answer. No answer yet, a fluke maybe? I walk out of my bathroom and to my bedroom, where Lucario was standing up, expecting me.

 _"Not a fluke Master, even if you were not capable of using Aura, I would still be able to do communicate to you but you could not respond mentally, only verbally."_ Lucario tells me. I make a mental note of that. I walk to my closet and I look through it. After a few of thinking, I decide to put on a neon blue sleeveless t-shirt, black cargo pants, white tennis shoes, and black fingerless combat gloves. After putting on my clothes I grab my backpack.

" _Alright Lucario, you know my school's rules. You have to be inside of your Pokeball at all times. So in your Pokeball you go."_ I mentally tell him, holding out his Pokeball. He nods at me and puts his paw on the button and in a flash he's in his capsule. I make my way downstairs where my father is making breakfast for me, my mother and my younger sister.

"Hello Alexander, care to join us for breakfast?" My father asks me. Looking up at him, I nod my head.

"No thanks dad, running late for school, gotta catch the bus." I am hungry though. On my way out I make sure to grab two bananas and a muffin. I stuff them in my backpack. I wave goodbye to my family as I run to the bus stop. When I catch the bus and sit down I can't help but think about three things.

" _Who are the other seven children of Aura?"_

" _How is everyone here just going to forget about me?"_

" _At the end of that dream, I saw myself and Lucario get killed, does that mean I'm going to die?"_

 **(A/N: Hey bros, well thanks for getting this far. I do apologize if there are any plot holes in this story just ask me through PM and I will either tell you or just edit this chapter and fill them. For next chapter a good chunk of it will be placed in school, speaking of which I should update in the next 2 or 3 days. I do hope that people will submit their OC's. I do need 7 OC's, so there can be an even number of good and bad people. And I do need at least 3 of those OC's to be girls, can't have just boys in this story. The OC submission form is below this, so have fun! Please do follow this to the best of your abilities and yeah, go wild. Please review saying how you felt about this chapter.)**

 **OC SUBMISSION FORM**

 **Full Name:**

 **Nickname: (If any)**

 **Age: (15-18)**

 **Good or Evil: (If evil please explain how you were turned evil [were you possessed or threatened or just want revenge on someone or own personal reason?])**

 **Appearance:**

 **Normal Clothing: (Go all out with this, these will be clothes your OC will wear when not training)**

 **Aura Clothing: (Basically clothes your OC will wear when training and fighting good/evil)**

 **Aura Color: (You can have any color. Besides red, i already have that. And if two people have the same color i will ask one of you if you can change it.)**

 **Regular Aura Abilities: (I will fill this out for you. Everybody has these abilities. and I'll tell you so you can know.)** Every OC has these abilities: Heightened Senses, Strength, Speed, Can grow fangs and claws(more on that later), eyes can change color of their own Aura, Telepathy,and Mind Transfer(I'll explain what that is in either chapter 2 or 3)

 **Unique Aura Abilities: (Every OC will have 2 of these. These are things that only you can do. Think of it as your superpowers. I won't reveal these until chapter 3. Yeah everyone's unique abilities will be revealed. It will say how. No two people can the same abilities, hence the name. If a person submits a power that someone already has I will ask the more recent one to please change.)**

 **Backstory: (Please be detailed in this, it will make people more interested.)**

 **Pokemon: (People can have 4-6 pokemon. Only two can Mega-Evolve. Multiple people can have the same Pokemon but come on people there over 700 pokemon! If everyone has six Pokemon that's only 48 pokemon. Please have your team be unique. I need the name, nickname(optional), personality, gender, ability and moves [4 move limit applied])**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Symptoms

 **(A/N: Hey bros. Well now the SYOC is closed, I have recieved my limit. But I gotta tell you guys, the amount of work that you guys have put into your characters, you deserve a brofist! I also gotta tell you that I actually expected at least two characters to be similar, but that hasn't happened so this'll make for a good story. I also love that people are following not just my story, but also me! Makes feel a fuzzy inside, thanks; because this is a collaboration between us. You tell me what to do and i just type and make everyone look cool. Which ever option has the majority, I will do, okay? This chapter will feature all of my regular Aura abilities. Now on to the chapter. Thoughts are in italics. Don't hate, appreciate, peace.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, if i did Ash would be smart enough to figure out that two girls like him.**

Sandgem High, my second home. I know every inch of this place, which comes in handy when I'm running late. _Right now I have homeroom, which is good because Professor Rowan is always late for his class, he's always last in line for his morning coffee._ Instead of running through the main office like a sane person, I dashed through the soccer field and made my way to the window that we use for fire alarm drills. Lucky for me, my best friend Warren sits next to it.

I knock on the window and I tell him through the glass, "Warren, let me in!" He looks at me through the glass with shock in his face.

"Alex, what are you doing?" He asks me in a harsh whisper with his scratchy voice. I rub the back of my head sheepishly.

"I was running late, okay? Now can you please do me a favor and open the window?" I plead him. He sighs and opens the window. I first toss him my backpack, then I enter the window feet first.

I take my seat in front of him. "Just another day right, Alex?" Warren asks me sarcastically. I shrug at him, causing him to roll his eyes at me.

I say, "I guess man," looking at the window, I just noticed how cloudy it got, looks like a storms coming. "Looks like it's gonna rain." I point out the window.

"I hope not, that'll cancel soccer practice. You are coming, right?" He asks me, the tone in his voice showing the slightest bit of concern.

I smirk at him, "Of course, someone has to be varsity's new goalie." He grins at me. _Let's hope I don't make it, remember I have to leave tonight._ I think to myself. The bell rings, and Professor Rowan enters the room.

"Good morning, class. Now would someone please read the question in the back?' Nobody raised their hand and he took that into account.

Pointing at me, Professor Rowan says, "Alexander, would you please read the question in the back?" I look at him, he said it like a command, so I pretty much didn't have a choice.

After what seemed like twenty minutes of having a staredown, I turned around and read the question, "Who is the strongest trainer in the world?" He nods at me, which is the closest he can get to a thank you.

"Now class, today we will be discussing what Alexander has read for us. Who do YOU think is the most powerful trainer in the world?" He said gesturing for us now to answer.

A female voice piped up, "I think it's Cynthia, she has only been beaten once, and that person didn't even take her place, just her status." A student, I recognise that voice as Nikki Maxwell, top student in my grade.

"Excellent thinking, Nikki. She is the strongest trainer here in Sinnoh. Anyone else have thoughts about this?"

A scratchy voice, Warren, said, "I think it's Lucas. **(A/N: The male protagonist in the Sinnoh generation games.)** Lucas DID beat Cynthia, after all." Warren did have a point, although Cynthia still does all the battling, Lucas technically is the Sinnoh champion.

"Valid point Warren. Now, Alexander, since you did the honors, who do you think is the strongest trainer in the world?" Professor Rowan asks me. _I actually do have an answer for this question, but I don't know if he'll take it._ I think to myself.

"You know, I actually think it's Red," I see his face grow more serious. "he's never been beaten, he is a Pokemon Master after all."

"Oh please, Red's a myth. He's a ghost story now. Sure he was a decent trainer when he was traveling Kanto, but no one's heard from him in years." Nikki said with venom in her voice. _She still doesn't like that I'm technically smarter than her, I did score higher than her in our I.Q tests freshman, sophomore, and this year._ **(A/N: Alex is a junior.)** I smirk mentally.

"That will be enough, Nikki." Professor Rowan said sternly. She gapes at him for one second then she just as quickly shuts her mouth, thankfully.

"Now Alexander, why do you think that Red is the strongest trainer in the world?" Professor Rowan asks me, I detect some curiosity in his voice.

"Well sir, he has only been beaten once and that was his first battle with his Charmander and that was his last lost. Plus he does have the status of Kanto and Johto Champion. And no, Nikki he isn't a ghost story. My father and I went to Pallet Town this past summer and I asked Professor Oak what had happened to Red. Oak had said, 'Red isn't looking for strength anymore, currently he's looking for his father.' There you have it Professor." I can hear Warren clapping silently behind me and Nikki scoffing

Professor Rowan says, "Very impressive, Alexander. Looks like you have been doing some research. Now class please take out your textbooks and turn to page 159, today we'll be learning about the legendary trio of Unova..." The rest of that class sped by fast. Then the bell rang. _Next I have Pokemon Evolution with Professor Juniper._ I think to myself. I pack up my stuff and I meet up with Warren in Evolution class. I take my seat next to him and take out my textbook.

"Dude you totally shut Nikki the hell up back there in Homeroom. What was that?" Warren asked me.

"I don't know man, it just felt like it needed to be done." He just stares at me, like I was just speaking Pokemon to him. I looked into his amber colored eyes; he was staring, but not at me. He was staring above me actually. He gulped and I looked up. It was Nikki, and from what I could tell, she was holding a cup of something, it has steam emitting from it, probably coffee.

"Let's play a guessing game Alex. You guess what's in this cup and I won't spill it on you; guess wrong, and well you're smart enough to figure out what happens next." I stare into her brown eyes, then at her olive skinned hand holding the cup. She's probably bluffing, but better to be safe than sorry.

"Hmm, I'd guess from the steam coming out from that cup that it's coffee." I tell her.

She smiles a fake and cold smile and says, "Sorry, incorrect." She pours the liquid from the cup on me, getting my hair, face and shirt wet, also slightly burning my face. The whole class was looking at us now. Despite all the attention; I lick my lips and I was right, it was coffee.

Now standing, I say, "You bitch, I said that was coffee and you said I was wrong." I get up in her face. Lucky for her, the bell rang and Professor Juniper came in through the door. Nikki strutts to her seat like nothing happened.

"Alexander, what happened? Why is there coffee spilled on you?" Professor Juniper asks me with concern in her voice.

"Professor, Ni.." Warren started but I silenced him by raising my hand. _That's Warren for you, loyal to a fault, glad to see he's rubbed on me. I wonder how he will do without me here, but don't worry buddy, I'll come back someday._ I think to myself.

"I'm sorry Professor, this was my fault. I had a thermos of mine placed on the shelf when I had turned in last night's assignment. When I had grabbed it again, it slipped from my fingers. May I please use the restroom so I can clean myself up?" I lied to her through straight teeth. She nodded at me. I grabbed my backpack and headed towards the bathroom. _Now she's in for it. I'm so angry! First she not only tries to show me up in Homeroom, but now she's willing to dump stuff on me just to get back at me!_

" _Master, calm down. You can't afford to rage out, even in your thoughts. Who knows what you could do? You could destroy this whole school and even yourself." Lucario tells me._

" _So I guess you heard all that? I'm just so angry!"_ I reach the bathroom and make sure that no one else is in here, then I lock the door. I open my backpack and grab two Pokeballs.

"Lucario, Talonflame assist me, please." I toss my Pokeballs in the air and in a flash of light two Pokemon are in front of me: My trusted bipedal jackal Pokemon of Aura: Lucario. The other is a large bird of prey. Mainly red feathered it's legs and a bit of it's back grey feathered and half of it's wings and tail is black feathered. It nuzzles my chest.

"Talonflame, it's great to see you too, but I need a favor. Can you please flap your wings and remove all the excess coffee from me, please?" He nods at me and after five minutes, all the coffee was off of me.

"Thank you Talonflame. Remind me to get you some treats when I get home, ok?" He nods at me, then I aim his Pokeball at him and a beam of red light encased him back in his Pokeball.

" _Master, what do you need from me?"_ Lucario asks me through telepathy.

" _I need you to use Extreme Speed around me to completely dry me off and to remove the stain on my shirt."_ He nods at me and he is surrounded by blue energy and he zooms around me, literally too fast for my eyes to follow. It took about thirty seconds until I felt completely dry.

" _Thank you Lucario. Now for another matter, I need you to use your Aura Sphere on me."_ His eyes widened after hearing me say that.

" _Why would you tell me to attack me you, Master?"_

" _Because remember that dream we had this morning? We saw that I have Aura powers, and I have a theory that if I come into contact with Aura, it will reveal them."_ Lucario nods at me uncertainly, holds up his paws and charges an Aura Sphere. I hold up my palms, ready to take on the attack.

" _Do it."_ I command him. He closes his eyes and fires the attack. The second it comes into contact with me I black out.

I feel a lot of things the second I come back into consciousness, I feel a lot of things. Power. Nausea. Confusion. Curiosity. Hunger. I feel a lot lighter.

" _Lucario, how long have I been out?"_ I ask him.

" _Two minutes and thirty seconds."_ He informs me _._

" _Feels like hours."_ He holds out his paw for me to take and I do, as soon I stand fully up, Lucario widens his eyes.

" _What's wrong Lucario?"_ I ask him, not knowing what's wrong.

" _Master, your eyes."_ I am confused at his statement. He then points to a mirror and I look at my eyes, horrified. Instead of my usual icy blue eyes, I was staring at myself with eyes the color of crimson.

" _We did see that I did have red Aura. Maybe this is part of it, my eyes change the color of my Aura color."_ I blink a few times and my eyes return to it's usual icy blue.

" _See Lucario, nothing to worry about, I can at least control that already."_ I smile in the mirror. _My teeth are strangely sharper than usual._ Then I was freaking out after I opened my mouth. _I have Fangs?!_ Then I look at my hands, my fingernails were piercing my skin. _No way, first fangs, now I have claws?!_ I look at Lucario.

" _Master, this is part of you being an Aura Guardian. To represent your bond with Aura, you now have fangs and claws, as I do. Just calm down and they should go down."_ Now it makes sense. Lucario are the Aura Pokemon, after all. I take deep breaths, steadying my heartbeat after every breath. I look into the mirror again and Lucario was right, my fangs were going down, as well as my claws. I return Lucario and went back to class.

After I took my seat, Warren asks me, "You ok Alex? You were in there for a while." _I really am going to miss you, my friend._ I nod at Warren and the rest of the day went by in a flash.

Standing in the soccer field, I wait for Warren. _Come on man, I'm not doing this without you._ Then I feel a tap on my shoulder. It wasn't Warren, it doesn't smell like him. _Smell like him? What am I thinking, maybe when I get to my training I will find out all my new 'symptoms'._

Looking at the person, I say through gritted teeth, "What do you want, Nikki?" My fists are clenched. _Calm down Alex, remember don't get angry or Nikki will see my claws and fangs._ She looks like she doesn't want trouble. _But then again, it is Nikki. Don't let guard down._

"Alex please, I don't want to fight. I just wanted to say thank you for not ratting on me in class." I can hear her heartbeat, it's not rising, so she's not lying.

"Your welcome, Warren would have but he's my friend, I calmed him down." After saying that, Nikki did something I never would have expected. She kissed me. And it wasn't a peck on the cheek, it was an emotional kiss on the lips.

After kissing me, she whispered, "Good luck on making varsity." After saying that, she walked away, revealing a stunned Warren to gape at me.

"Close your mouth bro, we got two varsity jerseys with our names on them." I closed his mouth for him and we jogged to the center of the field to meet up with the coach, two other goalies and five other strikers planning to make it.

"Alright guys my name is Barry, but you can call me coach." He tells us.

"Yes Coach." Warren says.

"I like you already, boy. Alright now I only have four striker **(A/N: If im wrong about how many strikers are on a team please don't correct me.)** positions available and two goalie positions. This is how I do my tryouts. Each goalie picks three strikers and the goalie to block the most shots is head goalie and captain. The strikers each get 5 shots. The four strikers to score the most goals are in. Get it? Got it? Good." We all nod at him. _Alright I have to make sure to block everybody's shots but Warren's._

Coach says, "Alex, pick your three strikers."

"I pick Warren, William, and Jordan." They nod at me. We all go to near goal post and I put on my goalie gloves and get ready. Jordan goes first.

"You ready, freshman?" I taunt Jordan. I might be a Junior, but I know mostly everyone in this school. He flicks me off and he gets ready to kick. _He's left footed, better take that into account._ He runs up to the ball and right as he kicked, it was as time slowed down, but I didn't. I saw the way the ball was moving, across the ground, not in the air. I dove to my right, blocking the ball.

"One down, four to go." He flicks me off again. I roll the ball over back to him. He kicks again. I blocked it. He tries kicking with his right foot. Misses completely. He kicks again. I dove to the ground, but the ball went in through the air. He smirks. Now it's my turn to flick him off. He kicks for the last time. The ball goes through the ground and up the middle so I stop the ball with my feet.

I yell, "Coach! Jordan only made 1 goal!"

"Nice block skills, Alex! Jordan, come to the bench!" I smirk at Jordan while he's going to the bench. _Next up is William, he's right footed._ William came to the penalty line.

"You ready, Junior?" Will asks me. _He's a senior, he's made the varsity striker spot three years in a row, let's change that, shall we?_ He readies his pose and shoots. Misses. Shoots again. He faked me out, so he made it. Shoots. Blocked it. Tries with left foot. He surprisingly makes it. Shoots for last try. I would have blocked it but he missed.

I yell again, "Coach! Will only made 2!"

"Impressive Alex! You too Will! Come to the bench and rest." Will runs to the bench, glaring at me since I maybe have ruined his chances of getting striker. _But Warren will actually be a challenge. He shoots really good with both feet._

"Let's go Warren! Let's see if you have what it takes for Varsity!" I tell him to boost his confidence. Warren shoots me a thumbs up. He kicks his first shot. I dove the other way, he made it. Kicks again. I dove the right way, just that the ball went under me. Kicks again. I actually blocked it. _YAY!_ Kicks again. If i stayed in the middle, I would have blocked it. Kicks last shot. Dove right way, but the ball went over me.

I yell, "Coach! Warren made four!" Will and Jordan didn't believe me they did as soon as they saw four soccer balls in the goal and one in my hand.

"No way Warren! Impressive. Alex, nice job. You deserve some rest." Coach assured me. After a half hour of rest, Coach called us back to the center of the field.

"Alright you guys, after careful consideration, I have made my decisions. Alex, you are this years new Varsity head goalie and captain!" Warren and the other clap for me, making me smile awkwardly. _Damn it. Well the voices said that no one will miss me, so no one will remember that I made it today._

"The four strikers are: Warren, William, Paul, and Jayden." I clap for them, mainly for Warren. _Great job buddy, make sure to get a girlfriend while I'm gone, yeah?_ Coach tells us to have a good night and to be ready for practice next week. Warren and I jog to the parking lot, where his motorcycle is parked.

"So are you and Nikki a thing, now?" Warren asks me while tossing me his sports bag.

"To be honest, I have no idea. She kissed me when I wasn't expecting it. Why you ask?" His pale hand rubs the back of his blonde haired head sheepishly. I focus my newly heightened hearing, his heartbeat is rising slightly.

"You like Nikki, don't you?" Warren puts his hands in the air and nods. _So he doesn't like Nikki, meaning that I can date her when I get back. As soon as I figure out how long I'll be gone._

Putting and then turning the key in the ignition Warren says, "No, she scares me. It's actually her best friend, Kathy. Don't tell anyone, yeah?" Warren looks at me with a hint of fear and embarrassment in his eyes.

"Don't worry man. I won't tell anybody. Bros for life, right?" I hold my fist up for a brofist. He punches my fist, a bit too hard for my taste.

"Love you too bro, care to give me a ride home?" He nods at me and then I hop on the motorcycle. _This the same bike that we built when we were 15. I thought he would have replaced it by now._ We zoom out out the parking lot and towards my house. When we reach my house I toss him back his helmet and he drives off to his house. I take my keys out of my backpack and was greeted my 'mother'.

"Alex, do you have anything to say for yourself?" She asks me like I'm in prison or something.

"Umm, I made Varsity?" I say a bit confused. She gasps and gives me a hug.

"You know I'm all sweaty from tryouts right?" She quickly realises her mistake and backs away.

"Nice job, but that wasn't what I was talking about. I got a call from Professor Juniper today and it seems you got into a mixup with some coffee. I don't even remember you having your thermos today." _She's starting to interrogate me. Better tell her the same lie to her._

"I did bring my thermos today. Apparently this morning I wasn't so lucky. Butterfingers." I lie to 'mother'. She brings her hands to my face and feels the top of my head

"Well, no harm was done to your face or head, so that's good. Well go take a shower, dinner will be ready in an hour." I nod at her and I walk upstairs to my shared bedroom with my little sister.

"Hey Sophie. How was school today?" I ask upon entering the room. She shrugs at me and I nod my head. My sister reminds me so much of me when I was 14. _Except I didn't have blue dye in my hair_. My sister is basically the smaller, female version of me. The only major difference is that I inherited our father's blue eyes, while she inherited our mother's brown eyes. Other than that, we look scarily similar.

"I heard you made Varsity?" She asks me with her soft voice. I nod at her and she runs up and she gives me a hug.

"I told you you were going to make it, why do you never listen to me?"

I kiss her forehead and respond, "Because little sister, sometimes even you are wrong." I shoves me playfully and I fall on my bed. _Wait, I have the power of Aura, and Sophie is my blood sister. Does that mean she has the power too? The voices told me the power does run in the family bloodline. But who did I get it from? Our mother or father?_

"Name one time that I was wrong."

"Easy, you said my hair would look good with green highlights before I highlighted it red."

"Oh that wasn't me being wrong. That was me daring you to do something." She sticks her tongue out at me.

"Well I have to take a shower, but I do need to talk to you after I get out." She smiles at me I take a good twenty minute shower. Going into my room, Sophie is waiting for me on her bed. I toss my towel and dirty clothes into the hamper.

"What did you want to talk to me about Alex?" Sophie asks me concern.

"Well you know that this foster care system thing ends next year for me, right? Our social worker says the government will support me for a year so I can get on my feet. The reason I wanted to talk to you is because I wanted to know. I know you love it here and I do plan on getting a house here in Sandgem, but do you want to stay here with our foster parents after I move out or do you want to move out with me?" I see her face having mixed emotions about my question, but she smiles at me and gives me a hug.

"I would never leave you. I can start working next year and if you are getting a house, maybe Warren would want to move in with us. As much as I do love it here, our foster parents could never understand or take care of me as well as you do. So I will come live with you." I'm happy with her decision, but she'll forget about it, and me, tomorrow.

"Alright, now let's go see if we can go help with dinner." _As much as I'll miss Warren, nothing will hurt me as much as my little sister not being able to remember me, at least not until I come back._ Sophie walks out of the room, me following her, to the kitchen to see if we can help with dinner.

"Mom, can we help with dinner?" Sophie asks our foster mom.

"Sure. Alex, can you dice the tomatoes and onions, please? And Sophie, can you season the chicken?" We both nod at her as we do our respective duties. After three minutes, I had finished with my dicing, and Sophie had finished seasoning the chicken. Sophie puts the chicken into our grill while our mom checks on it every minute. After eating our dinner, our foster father has come home.

"Why were you late today, dad?" Sophie asks him.

"Today there was an accident on the road, so traffic slowed me down." He informs us.

"Well there's leftovers in the microwave dad." I tell him. He smiles at me I look at my watch and it says it's 8:00 p.m. _Only four more hours. I'll miss you, Sophie._

"Alright guys, well it's a school night, so go up to room and rest up for tomorrow." Our foster mother says. We leave the kitchen and head upstairs. I turn on the TV and switch on some anime about digital monsters. _Tv really is going downhill._ Sophie puts on her pajamas, while I do the same. I put on a white nightshirt and black shorts.

Sophie yawns and says, "Goodnight Alex, don't forget to put the tv to sleep." I shoot her a thumbs up, making her roll her eyes at me. _Goodnight Soph, make sure to keep an eye out for Warren for me._ I keep watching the tv until 10 p.m. I turn the tv off and I go to sleep. Then I heard a knock on my window. Luckily, I only heard it because of my hearing, otherwise Sophie would have heard it if the person knocked again. I opened the window to reveal a masked man who looked deadly.

" _I am The Messenger. Are you Alexander Drake?"_ The masked man now known as The Messenger says through telepathy. I nod at him.

" _Are you ready?"_ After Sophie went to sleep I packed a few days worth of the same outfit, my Pokeballs, my Pokedex, my X-Transceiver, and the necklace our father gave me as a child.

" _I am ready, where are you taking me?"_

" _I am taking you to the place where you and the others are going to be training, New Island. If you want you, say goodbye to your sister, but we cannot linger for long."_ I nod at The Messenger. I walk to Sophie's bed, and all I do is kiss her forehead. _Goodbye sister. I'll come back someday. Take care of Warren for me, will ya? Don't think I forgot about our promise, next year we'll get that house, with Warren._ I nod at The Messenger and I climb out the window and to our backyard.

The Messenger take out a Pokeball and says, "Alakazam, assistance please." In a flash Alakazam comes out of it's Pokeball.

"Alakazam use Teleport to send us to New Island." The Alakazam nods at its trainer and in an instant, we are in front of a mansion. Four stories tall and made of bricks, it's the only building on the island.

"Thank you my friend, return." The Messenger said to his Alakazam. He walks to the front door, me following him. As soon as he opens the dual doors I am mesmerized by just the living room. It has a 60-70 inch flat screen, with a red U-shaped couch. it has fluffy carpet. I focus my hearing, I hear ten hearts beating, eleven counting mine, scattered throughout the house.

" _Welcome, Alexander. You are the last one that made it here, all the others I had The Messenger fetch throughout today."_ I hear a voice in my mind. Then I see an elderly man in a white robe in front of me.

The Messenger says, "Hello, Master. And the other students?" As if on cue, I hear eight other people come down the stairs. They vary in looks and sizes. They all have different color Auras, I can see their real eyes. As proof I am like them I show them my real eyes while baring my fangs.

" _No need to be hostile, Alexander."_ The man identified as The Master tells me. I close my mouth, still keeping my real eyes out. The eight others bow at me, in sync. I do the same, showing my respect.

" _Now, it seems that you nine have some getting to know each other, right?"_ The Master gestures for us to sit down at the couch. _Hmm. Nine new Aura Guardians in one house, what can go wrong?_

 **(A/N: Alright guys. This is the longest chapter there is on this story, took me about 12 hours to write, not straight though, I did have to sleep. Alright so this is the plan: All eight of the OC's have only spent less and full day in New Island. Next chapter I will have everyone share their respected backstories, so better grab your popcorn. And don't worry people who love Warren, Nikki, and Sophie. They WILL come back in this story. Alright guys, this chapter was actually posted ahead of schedule, so next one should take me three days, give or take if I decide to go out during the day. And those who wanted Alex's backstory, I have scratched the surface with him. There is still a lot more to him than you think, but I did give you some details. Alright guys this Ultimate Shadow Master signing out for now! Don't hate, appreciate, peace.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Alright guys, here's Chapter 3. In the first chapter, you read that I was only accepting 7 OC's. But in chapter 2, you read that there is eight other students. That is not a typo. There was a person who sent their OC like an hour after the seventh OC was accepted, the OC was so compelling, I couldn't say no. Right below the Disclaimer, I will give shoutouts to the people who sent their OC's. This chapter is the nine OC's, myself included, giving their backstories. So those of you guys who wanted to see Alex's backstory, here you go. To the authors who submitted their OC's, I won't just copy and paste your backstories. That's just way too boring. Also this chapter we will be discussing all of our Regular Aura Abilities. Next chapter, our Unique Aura Abilities will be revealed. The order the OC's backstories will go in will be the order they were submitted in, Alex going last.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I own solely this plot, and my OC's. Everything and everybody else belongs to their respected owners.**

 **Shoutouts to:**

 **Phantomtwriter**

 **Isetba**

 **Ishiguro**

 **snowwolf12132**

 **life among the dead**

 **Fool Arcana Kaiju**

 **Miniegg**

 **W. R. Winters**

Chapter 3: Introductions

The red couch is comfortable. It's fluffy. The Master is the kitchen making something to drink for us. _Smells like hot chocolate._

" _That's because it is, Alexander. Now listen to your peers."_ I nod at The Master. A girl is the first to speak. She is a skinny dark skinned girl with green eyes. I'm guessing she's around 5"8. Her black hair is in pigtails. She is dressed in a black leather jacket, black shirt, a blue skirt, black and blue shoes, and I can see a watch on her right wrist. _Why does she look familiar?_

She bows and says, "H-Hello, my name is T-Trina T-Taylor. I was the first person that The Messenger and The Master brought here to New Island." She started off shakily. _I don't know why she's nervous, I'm the new guy._

Trina continues, "I am from Sootopolis City, in the Hoenn Region. My face may seem familiar to you, or not, because both of my parents were Pokemon Performers." Earning a gasp from two of the other students here. _That's why she seems familiar, Sophie has a picture of her parents that our birth mother took._

Rubbing the back of her head sheepishly, she says, "Yeah, that's me. I want to follow in my parent's footsteps, but I can't yet. I have stage fright and I have only entered one young showcase, but I lost due to me 'not giving orders and my pokemon were doing all the work.' Since then, I have tried to get over my stage fright, but I don't know, maybe my Aura training will help me."

" _The way I see it, Trina, is that your stage fright resembles a locked door. You need a certain key to open that door. You cannot get any better without progressing through a locked door."_ The Master told us as he was passing out cups of hot chocolate to us.

"But isn't a locked door sometimes a good thing Master? There has to be a reason it's locked right? I mean no offense Trina, I mean we just met but still. What if you're not meant to conquer your stage fright just yet, if even at all?" I say without hesitation.

" _Correct, Alexander. Sometimes a locked door is a good thing. But it is up to you and only you if you want to take up the responsibility and take the challenge."_ I nod at the Master.

Trina says, "Well, anyway, as you can see by the color of my real eyes, is navy blue. I love sandwiches, my pokemon, and making new friends. I don't like cheaters, liars, and people who insult my parents."

" _Thank you for sharing, Trina. Now, come up and share, Carolina."_ Trina sits down on the couch while taking her place is emerald green eyed, auburn haired girl. I can see she's young, around Sophie's age. Despite being young, she is tall, just inches below me. She's dressed in a green t-shirt, black jeans, white sneakers and a mega ring bracelet on her right wrist. _She reminds me so much of Sophie, except she doesn't have red hair, yet._

She bows at us and says, "Hello, my name is Carolina Watson. You more than likely don't know me, I don't have any famous parents or anything. My real eyes are the same color of my normal eyes, the only difference being that my real eyes are much brighter, like neon, like all of you. Umm, I am the youngest of six, no seven children. Because of my numerous siblings, I was constantly overlooked and overly compared to them. Whenever I did something wrong my parents would always say 'your brother wouldn't do that.' or when I was good they would say 'your sister would do that instead.' and it kept me mad all of the time. When I finally turned ten, I threw the biggest tantrum of my life so I could become a Pokemon Trainer and leave the house. I traveled all around my home region and after I was planning to back home, then The Master had contacted me through a dream, saying I was an Aura Guardian and that The Messenger would come for me. I like reading, listening to music, hot chocolate and swimming. I hate bad trainers, for instance people who abuse their Pokemon, war, and spicy food. That's all for me, Master. Who wants to go next?" While Carolina is sitting back on the couch, a pale, green eyed, **(A/N: Third person in a row to be green eyed, apparently a lot of people want green eyes. Lol)** boy closer to my age took the stage, so to speak. He's dressed in a sleeveless white hoodie, a fingerless arm length glove on his left arm, black jeans, red and white sneakers, and a crimson scarf, sort of matching with his blood red hair that covers his forehead and goes to his neck.

"Hello, my name is Noel Xander. I am from Vaniville in the Kalos Region. My real color eyes are white, so when I trigger it, my whole eyes become white. I was born into a what you would consider an upperclass family. I was the first and the only child of my parents, until my little sister Tina came along. As I was a child and growing up, I sought and tried my hardest to please my parents, only to fail. You see, they had high standards and even higher expectations and one day I just gave up. One day that was around a year ago; I had lost a battle that I couldn't win. After that my parents didn't even want to look me in the eye anymore. I had become what they hated: an embarrassment. Out of a fit of rage, I had triggered my Aura and had used it, destroying some rocks. After that I had done what I could to research anything to teach my what I am, what I could be. My parents found about my new studies and literally burned all the books I had. I haven't used my Aura since then. Even if I saw my own parents as monsters, I still want them to understand me, hopefully they will. Umm, I like watching anime, candy, singing, the smell of lavender for some reason. What I don't like are people who are liars, bullies towards people and/or Pokemon, and people who look down towards another person. That's all for me, Master."

He bows at us and takes his seat back at the couch. Taking the stand, is a pale girl, as if she has never seen the light of day. She has short, black hair that ends at her ears and the middle of her neck. Her normal eyes are brown. She is dressed in a loose black and white track shirt, a black and blue button up flannel, black cargo pants, blue and white running shoes, a neon blue bandana, and a mega ring bracelet on her right wrist.

She bows at us and says, "Hello, my name is Samantha Alicesun. I am seventeen years old. You can call me Sam. I'm from Lumiose City, in Kalos. I have a pretty complicated life, to be honest. Up until I was three, I had a mother who was struggling with cancer. Actually at my third birthday party was where she had passed on. After that my family was broken. My father had a directing career that was taking off, and he was constantly leaving me with my odd babysitters and my partner Meloney, who was a Riolu at the time. When I was six, my father had came home with his new wife and my newly born half-brother, Nathan. The marriage was not the best and only lasted a year, my father still being way too busy, so his now ex-wife divorced him. My father kept my half brother, his mother just left. I didn't want him to grow up uncared for, so Meloney and I took care of him. Nathan is eleven right now is case you guys wanted to know. Umm I like to stargaze, spicy foods, and skateboarding. I don't like bullies, sweet foods, people who either talk bad about mom or try to mess with my bandana, it used to belong to her. Master that is all for me." She bows at us again and sits down at the couch. _Her heartbeat was rising and falling while she gave her little backstory, she must not be completely over her mother's death. I could hear her starting to sniffle at the beginning._

Taking Sam's place is another girl. She looks young, like Carolina's age. Skinny body, pale **(A/N: I am meaning no offense here but why do a lot of these OC's have pale skin? Is that how you guys are in real life or is that just what you wanted to character to be?)** skin, light brown eyes, I can see a scar on the right side of her lip that curves up a bit, looking like that she is stuck forever smirking; and a Pichu stands proudly on her shoulders. She stands a bit shorter than most girls her age. She is dressed in a dark blue sweater with a crimson t-shirt underneath and blue jean shorts with white tennis shoes.

She bowed and started off, "Hello, my name is Annaleise Bonilla. I am from Geosenge Town, Kalos Region. This is my partner Pichu, he doesn't like to be inside his Pokeball so I just keep him out. My parents are both scientists so they were almost constantly out of the house. When I was four years old, I wandered off into a forest, and was then attacked by a flock of Pidgey when this little guy shot a Thunderbolt and saved my life. Ever since then we've been the best of friends. He doesn't want to evolve, I won't force him, it's his choice. I like to read in my spare time, playing, training, and battling with my Pokemon. I don't like people who only think of themselves, and talking a lot in front of people. That's all for me Master." She takes her seat at the couch while another person takes her place.

This time it is a boy my age and my height. A pale skinned boy with messy ear length black hair with green tips, his normal eyes electric blue. He has an athletic build. He has a black and red hoodie with a lightning bolt design on the back, a black t-shirt underneath, black jeans that are torn at his knees, with black shoes and red fingerless gloves.

He bowed at us and said, "Hello, my name is Damien O. Stein. I am from Pyrite City, in the Orre Region. My mother is a Pokemon Trainer while my father is a fossil hunter. My father lives in Sinnoh, while my mother lives in Orre. I really wanted to spend time with my father but he was busy all the time. At times, I would be lonely. But when I was eight years old, my mother gave me my first Pokemon, a Totodile which I then nicknamed Sobek. When I turned fourteen, my mother suggested that I go and start a Pokemon journey, in Sinnoh. My mother had a Lucario, who had recently had an egg, so my mother gave it to me to take care of. With Sobek and a newly hatched Riolu, I began in search of my father. When I would look, I would look all over town, if I didn't find him I would stay the night, and then I would move on to the next town. After weeks, I finally found my father in a temple, he was studying what I later found out to be Aura. He told me it ran in the family, and every three generations it had shown up. Apparently, I was one of those three generations. I knew I had the gene to use it, but it wasn't triggered until last month. I like to battle, spar, taking small naps and to help people train. I dislike the cold, my own temper, people disturbing me, people who pick on my friends." He started to sit down but I say something before he can.

"Say, do you have a Lucario? If you like to battle, how about one with my Lucario after we're finished?" I say calmly.

"Sure, if you're ready to lose." He retorts just as calmly, earning a few hoots from the others.

"Hey, why not make it a double battle? Both me and Sam also have Lucario's, if you guys are up to it." Carolina suddenly asked us.

"That okay with you guys?" I ask Damien and Sam. They both nodded.

"Sure, you're still gonna lose." Damien said.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?" I say as he now sits down. The girl sitting next to me rises and stood where everyone else has stood, but me. She stands at around 5'5, with tanned skin, rosy cheeks, long light blonde hair that is up in a ponytail, sky blue eyes. Her skin in flawless, but I can see some very light makeup on her. Dressed in dark jean shorts, light purple crop top with black converses, several thin gold bangles around her wrist and small matching gold hoop earrings, with a mega ring bracelet hooked around her right wrist, embedded in a leather cuff.

She bowed at us and started, "Hello, my full name is Emily Carmelita Mila Scott. But I like to be called Em or Emi. As a child, I was abandoned by my parents in Fortree City. I got by because I fended for myself by stealing food from markets and if someone would try and run after me, I was always able to outrun them. When I was twelve, I found an injured Absol. I caught it, and nursed it back to health, I didn't care if it meant that danger would arise. I later named the Absol Lexi. The next day I was going to steal some food from a usual store, but I got recognised by the shopkeepers Pokemon, a Zangoose. It ran after me and it left a small scar, but it healed. After that, Absol and I ran out of Fortree City and I promise myself I would never return. Anyway, that's all for me Master." _Damn, a pretty face with a dark past. It's a bit of a cliche, but I like cliches._

Next another boy standing just two inches below me take the stage. He has black hair that is tangled, shaggy, and a bit dirty. He is dressed in a black sleeveless shirt, white jacket, dark grey pants, white shoes, I can see a Mega Ring bracelet on his left wrist.

He bows at us and says, "Hello, my name is Lucifer Yami Killian. It's a mouthful, I know, so please call me Luce. There isn't much to me. I mean I don't have anything good or bad to talk about. I have pretty much a typical backstory. I waited until I was 13 to start my journey in Kalos, despite being from Sinnoh. I like to train, learn new skills, I like to win, and Pokemon battles. I dislike fire, losing, pain actually and when I'm not strong enough. I apologise if I'm too bland but I can't help it , I hope I make a good edition to this team." He bows again before returning to his seat. As soon as he does, it causes everyone to look at me. I rise and take the stage.

I bow at the others and start off, "Hello, my name is Alexander Drake. I like for my friends to call me Alex. Let's see, at the age of two I was put into foster care two weeks after my little sister, Sophie, was born. My parents just simply abandoned us. What was worse is that the system had this rule that birth siblings were never to be put in the same home. As a little boy, I would never really talk to my foster parents. I already had six Pokemon, they were gifted to me as a two year old. After I turned 10, I was smart enough to find out where my sister was. She was in Sinnoh, I was in Unova. I had ran away from every single foster home that they put me in, until they ran out of foster parents until I got to the ones that had my sister. But that didn't come without a bit of sacrifice."

"What do you mean, sacrifice?" Emily asks me.

"I would tell you, but it would be easier to show you." I responded calmly. I took off my shirt, earning some stares and gasps, but it wasn't because my chest is so sculpted. They gasped because of what they saw on my back: scars littered my back, one so long that it goes from the back of my shoulder blade to the bottom part of my spine.

After putting my shirt back on, I say, "I had to escape the houses. That was the easy part, the hard part was getting through the guard Pokemon. Some I escaped, most at least got one scar on me. All the scars are healed, you can't even feel them, just that the fact that you can see them can creep people out. Anyway, after all this is over, I plan to get a house with my little sister and best friend." I take my place back on the couch where The Master takes place where I just was.

" _Now since you all have introduced yourselves, I think I should explain all of your newly found powers. You all have found that you can grow fangs, claws, and change the color of your eyes at will. That is because of your bond with Aura, it makes you stronger, faster, better. But that isn't all you have experienced, have you? You can hear, see, smell, taste, and feel objects better. You also have telepathy. You can also have a few more tricks that you can do. Alexander, Damien, step forward please."_ I rise as The Master tells me to do, as does Damien.

" _Now, both of you extend your claws."_ Damien and I share a confused look, but oblige. The Master takes my left wrist, Damien's right wrist and places our claws to where to we could fatally cut each other.

" _Now, cut the others arm."_ I don't want to, and I can see neither does Damien, but we do as The Master says. It felt as if five knives were cutting at the same time, and my heightened sense of pain didn't help with that either. Each of our claws left cuts piercing through the first layer of skin, leaving blood to come out of the wounds. But after we finished cutting the others arm, the pain was erased, my skin repairing itself.

"We can heal?" I ask. The Master nods at us.

" _And you can do one more thing. Alexander, place your claws on the back of Damien's neck, Damien, you do the same."_ We do what The Master says.

"Don't worry Alex, we can heal." Damien says trying to comfort both me and himself.

" _Now insert your claws."_ I feel a sharp pain on my neck while I insert my claws into Damien's neck. As soon as he enters his claws I see flashes of images, not of my life but of Damien's. I see him going off to Sinnoh, his childhood memories, him finally reaching his father. The flashes stop and I feel myself fall onto the floor. I see Carolina and Emily's faces looking down at me.

"Alex, are you okay?" Carolina asks me, her voice a bit distorted. I nod at her and they both help to me my feet. Sweating, I use my shirt to dry off my face.

"Alex, those scars hurt a lot, didn't they?" Damien asks me. I nod at his statement.

"Alex, I didn't just see you get cut, I _felt_ it." I gasp a bit at his statement.

"Master, what was that?" I ask The Master impatiently.

" _THAT is called Mind Transfer. It allows you to see into the others mind, accessing their memories. You don't only see the memories, you can also feel them. I think that's enough for today, I think you nine need sleep, pick what ever rooms you like."_ The Master walks away, with The Messenger following him.

"Hey Damien, I think that battle can wait til morning, yeah?" I ask Damien breathing heavily. He nods at me as we walk to our rooms. I take a room on the top floor, across the hall from Noel and next to Emily. I open my door to find a king sized bed, a door that is a walk in closet, another door that goes to my own bathroom and a 40 inch wall tv. I change into a black nightshirt and white shorts. I put my backpack in my closet and my Pokeballs into my nightstand drawer. _This isn't so bad. And to think, this is the beginning._ And with that I go to sleep.

 **(A/N: Whew! First of all, sorry for not posting this chapter earlier. I had a really bad stomach ache and I kept going out throughout the day to visit some family. But, now I am better! So now, all you guys have learned about the other students and our abilities. Make sure to review who is your favorite character besides your OC. Also make sure to review or to PM me to say if I did a good job with your character. Also, for some characters, I'm sorry if I didn't get your whole backstory in, I tried to make everyones the same size so it wouldn't look like I like this character more or less. And to a more serious matter, COUPLES! With nine teens, at least one person is sure to like someone! Even Alex likes someone! Make sure to PM me if your character wants to be in a relationship with another character, and I'll see what I can do. Even if you follow/fav this story and you don't have an OC in here! Next chapter should be up in a few, four-five days. And with that this is Ultimate Shadow Master signing out for now. Don't hate, appreciate, peace.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: Hey guys. This is Ultimate Shadow Master here with chapter four of this story. This chapter begins with Alex waking up to this not being a dream, obviously. And this chapter will feature the double battle with Alex, Damien, Carolina, and Sam. The Unique Aura Abilities will be talked about this chapter but not revealed until the next one. I have received multiple suggestions for couples which I will take into account. Umm what else, yes! As soon as I get a good length in this story, I plan to start a new one. Still about Pokemon, still going to be a SYOC, but with a cool twist. Don't PM me about this yet, I give you guys more details as this story develops. Anyway without further ado, this is chapter four! Don't hate, appreciate, peace.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I own solely this plot and the OC's that are created by me. Everything and everybody else belongs to thier respected owners.**

Chapter 4: Morning.

I wake up to darkness. The once egg white ceiling becoming as black as night. I walk to my bathroom and I splash my face with cold water. Upon doing that, I look into my new fully stocked closet that The Master has done without me knowing. I change into a blue running shirt and white basketball shorts, with black running shoes. I make sure to take my pokeballs with me and to put my X-Transceiver on so I can time myself. I look at my clock on my X-Transceiver and it says it is 5 in the morning. _A good time to exercise._ I walk from the top floor to the first floor, very quietly so I won't wake anyone else up. As soon as I make my way to the kitchen I hear someone following me. I wait for a second and I hear their footsteps. I shrug it off and I make my way out of the house and to the battlefield behind the house. It has rings around it meant for running laps. As soon as I get to the first ring, I grab all six Pokeballs and I toss them into the air. A big flash of light reveals my forever team of six Pokemon: Lucario, Garchomp, Jolteon, Weavile, my shiny Metagross, and Talonflame. After I release them, I get tackled by them, forming a dogpile with my Pokemon.

"Metagross, get off please, the human body isn't meant to take on half of a ton of weight." Metagross grunts at me and gets off me. I make my way out of the pile only to be nuzzled by my Jolteon and Talonflame.

"Alright team, right now it is five fifteen in the morning, and we are going to run or fly laps around the field for about two hours. At seven, we are going to train on the field until nine, then we'll eat breakfast, alright?" My Pokemon cry out a sign showing that they are ready. We all get ready to run until I hear a voice whisper at me.

"A bit early to run, isn't it Alex?" I turn to see Emily, dressed in a gold running shirt with black shorts and white shoes, with three Pokemon at her side: An Absol, Mightyena, and Houndoom. _She was the one following me._

"I could ask you the same thing, Em. I always wake up around this time to run and train with my Pokemon, we have been doing this for seven years." I inform her. She shrugs off my statement and I make my way towards her with my Pokemon at my side. I kneel down and hold out my hands to her three Pokemon, seeing if they want me to nuzzle them. The three Pokemon accept my offer, I rub my hands on their heads.

"These three have been raised well, do you have more?" I ask her calmly.

She nods at me and says, "Yes, I have a full team, but the other three don't like to run with us. I respect their decisions." I nod at her statement.

"Well, we were just about to get started, care to join us?" I ask her politely. She nods at us and she readies herself next to me.

"On my mark, get ready, get set, GO!" We both run as our Pokemon stay by us excluding Garchomp, Talonflame, and Metagross, who are flying above us. _Looks like this is gonna be fun._ I increase my speed slightly, moving more and more ahead of Emily. She took that as a challenge and she started running faster, closing the distance between us.

"I think we both know we can go faster." I say when she comes back to me. Our Pokemon heard me as well and they all started going faster, leaving me and Emily in the dust.

"Looks like our Pokemon are having a race of their own." Emily says between breaths after she stops. I stop as well and I see my Jolteon in the lead, Weavile and Lucario slightly behind her, and Absol, Mightyena, and Houndoom right on their tails.

"Yeah, but my Pokemon are winning." I tease her.

"Let's see if trainer and Pokemon are really alike." Emily says, changing her sky blue eyes into shining gold, while at the same time baring her fangs. I change my eyes and bare my fangs at her. We both get ready, and we run full speed. I am faster than her, but she isn't that far behind, maybe ten feet. We both continue to run until I see that my X-Transceiver says it's seven o' clock. I finish one more lap and then I stop.

"Well I won, just like my Pokemon, so yes trainers and Pokemon are alike." I tell Emily as she stops and takes a breather. She sticks her tongue out at me. I laugh at her as I jog over to the battlefield with my Pokemon.

"You might have beaten me in a race, but let's see if you can beat me in a battle." Emily says while jogging next to me.

"Alright, I could use the warm-up. How many Pokemon per side?"

"Two, and only one out at a time." I nod at these rules and I go to the far side of the field.

"Alright, guys, return." I put everyone back into their Pokeballs, only leaving out Lucario.

"Alright Emily, ladies first." I see her bow at me, I return her action. I grab a Pokeball from my pocket and I enlarge it. I see Emily has already done so, I see an Emolga on her side of the field. _Might as well fight fire with fire._ I throw the Pokeball in the air, revealing my Jolteon. She stares at Emolga and growls.

"Now, relax Jolteon. This is a battle. Emily, first move is yours!" I shout out that last part as I ready myself.

"Okay, now Mika, use Spark!" The Emolga shrouds it body with electricity and charges at Jolteon. I wait for the attack to hit. When the attack connects, a dust cloud is made. After it passes, I see that both Pokemon are unfazed.

"How?" I hear Emily ask.

"Simple, actually. Jolteon's ability is called Volt Absorb, allowing it to use any electric type attack to regain it's health." I inform her as she calls Emolga back to her side,

"Now, Jolteon, use Hidden Power!" Jolteon makes six spheres of green energy appear all around her body, then she launches them at Emolga.

"Quick Mika! Dodge them!" Emolga dodges only four out of the six, two of them making contact. Emolga drops down to the ground, breathing heavily.

"Jolteon's Hidden Power has the Ice type, so it is super-effective on Emolga."

"Mika, use U-Turn!" Emolga rushes at Jolteon, dealing some damage, at goes back into its Pokeball. Emily then takes another Pokeball off her belt and enlarges it.

"Rocco, battle time!" She throws the Pokeball in the air, and out comes her Mightyena.

"Rocco, use Take Down!" The Mightyena envelopes itself in a white hue of energy and charges at Jolteon.

"Jolteon, use Signal Beam!" I shout out confidently. Jolteon opens it's mouth and out comes a beam of multi-colored energy at Mightyena. The two attacks are even with each other at first, but the Mightyena begins to be slightly pushed back by the Signal Beam, erasing the white energy around Mightyena.

"Now, Jolteon, use Volt Switch!" Jolteon charges a sphere of electricity in front of her and then launches the sphere at Mightyena. Jolteon then comes back into it's Pokeball.

"Rocco, dodge it!" Emily cried out a bit panicked. Mightyena is only barely to dodge it, the sphere grazing it's hind legs.

"Weavile, stand by for battle!" I throw the Pokeball and out comes my Weavile.

"Rocco, use Take Down!" It charges at Weavile surrounded by the same white hue of energy, but only a bit slower due to Volt Switch hitting it's legs.

"Weavile, stop it in it's tracks! Use Ice Beam!" A sphere of icy energy is generated from Weavile's mouth, and a beam of ice is shot at Mightyena, freezing it solid.

"Mightyena, break free using Crunch!" Mightyena tries to break free of it's ice prison, but ultimately fails.

"Weavile! End this with Aerial Ace!" Weavile launches itself at the now freezed Mightyena, so fast that you can see a white line forming behind him. Weavile cuts through the iced **(A/N: See what I did there?)** Mightyena, creating a huge explosion. As soon as the dust settles, Weavile stands over a now fainted Mightyena.

"Good job, Rocco. Re-" Emily starts to say but I interrupt her.

"Hold on." I take an Oran Berry that I found growing in a nearby bush. I give it to Mightyena and he happily eats it, gaining some of his strength back.

"Thank you." Emily says gratefully. She returns Mightyena and prepares Emolga's Pokeball.

"Now, Mika, battle time!" She throws Emolga's Pokeball in the air, Emolga emerging in a flash of light.

"Mika, use Spark!" Emolga charges electricity up in it's electricity sacs, and launches at Weavile.

"Counter with Ice Beam!" Weavile charges up the Ice Beam, then launches it just in time of for countering. The two attacks cancel each other out, leaving a wave of sparkles in their place.

"Use Night Slash Weavile!" Weavile extends his claws, then they glow pure black. He runs at Emolga, his claws prepared to strike.

"Mika, use Thunder Wave!" _Uh-oh._ Emolga launches a weak electric wave at Weavile, paralyzing him.

"Weavile, stay in place! Spin and use Ice Beam!" The energy already charged up, Weavile spins and the Ice Beam covers the whole field, along with Emolga.

"Emolga, use Spark!" The electricity from Spark is enough to break itself free and then Emolga launches herself at Weavile.

"Weavile, counter with Night Slash!" Weavile's claws turn black again, and the two attacks are intercepted, leaving both Emolga and Weavile faint.

"Great battle, my friend. Return." I put Weavile back in his Pokeball, Emily doing the same with her Emolga.

"Great battle, Alex. Good job on the win." Emily congratulates me.

"Thanks, you were great as well. Plus, I kinda did cheat by overdoing Ice Beam." I scratch the back of my head.

"Yeah, you did." She shoves me playfully. I shove her back.

"Come on, let's go. I think we both need a shower." I hold out my hand and she grabs it. She then jumps on my back, causing me to groan from the sudden pain.

"Yeah, but right now I am really tired from all that running. Can you carry me?" I roll my eyes, but I agree. I make my way back to the house, where The Master seemed to be waiting for us.

" _Great job on the battle, both of you. Breakfast will be ready in an hour or so."_ I nod at The Master while Emily shoots him a thumbs-up. Reaching the top floor, I am more sweaty coming into the house than before I entered. _Now why the hell would I choose to live on the top floor?_ I drop Emily in front of her door, waving bye before entering my room. I grab a black towel from my closet, fresh clothes and I shower myself with cold water for about ten minutes. Leaving my shower, I toss my dirty clothes into the hamper next to my tv. I flop myself onto my bed and I switch my Tv on. _Soap opera, no. News, nah. Soccer, sure._ It is the Unova League Quarter Finals. It is the Nimbasa Strykers vs the Nuvema Elitists. _Eh, Nimbasa is already winning three zero and it's not even halftime yet. They're gonna win._ I turn off my tv and I head out of my room, but I stop once I hear something in Noel's room. _It's sounds like heavy breathing, but I hear two heartbeats. Well, looks like Noel has himself a girlyfriend._

" _You heard it too?"_ I hear Emily's voice in my head.

" _Yeah, who is in there with Noel?"_ I ask her calmly, also hoping that Noel doesn't hear this conversation.

" _I think it's Trina. I heard her voice in Noel's room, then I just heard heavy breathing and rapid heartbeats."_ Emily tells me.

" _Well it's not our business, we have breakfast to eat. Let's go."_ I hear Emily's door open and she is in her usual outfit, but I see something different.

"There's something different about you." I tell her.

"I don't know what your talking about, what is there different about me?" She spins around and I swear I see something offwith her.

"I don't know, not yet anyway. Just can't put my finger on it yet."

"You're delusional." She tells me while shoving me.

"I think I might be." I say cryptically. She rolls her eyes and makes her way downstairs. I follow her and I was hit by a tidal wave of aroma. _Fooooood. I can smell it all._ I walk into the kitchen and I am greeted by The Master, The Messenger, Damien, Sam, Carolina, and Emily. I see the table filled with all sorts of breakfast items: pancakes, waffles, sausages, toast, biscuits, eggs, hash browns and more. I grab a plate and a cup from a cabinet. I fill my cup with orange juice, and my plate I put two waffles, some hash browns, bacon, and some scrambled eggs. I take a seat in between Damien and Emily.

"And the other four, Master?" Damien asks The Master calmly.

" _They've yet to come downstairs, perhaps they are still tired from last night."_ I share a look with Emily, we at least know what two out of the other four are doing.

"Ready to lose, Damien?" I say after taking a bite of waffles.

He sips his fruit punch calmly and says, "I was about to ask you the same thing, besides, who did you decide to team up with?" I look back and forward between Samantha and Carolina.

"I'll team up with Carolina, if she'll have me." She nods at me.

"Alright, Sam and I will team up and win." Damien shares a high five with Sam, causing Carolina to roll her eyes. After about fifteen minutes, we finish our meals, thank The Master, and the five of us make our way to the battlefield.

"Alright guys and girls, I'll ref this battle to make sure none of you over do it. This a Lucario double battle between Alex and Carolina versus Damien and Sam. First side to lose both of their Lucario loses. Mega Evolution is allowed. Now battle, begin!" Emily says. I ready my Lucario's Pokeball, as the other three do the same.

"Osiris, battle time!" Damien says releasing his Lucario.

"Meloney, aid me in this battle!" Samantha says releasing her Lucario.

"Lucario, I choose you!" Carolina says releasing her Lucario.

"Remus, stand by for battle!" I say, releasing my Lucario.

"Osiris, start off by using double Bullet Punch on Remus." Osiris' paws gain a silver glow to them, as he rushes towards Remus.

"Meloney, use Bone Rush on Lucario!" Meloney hold out her paws, and summons a bone-shaped staff made of Aura, running towards Lucario.

"Time to counter, Carolina. Remus, wait for Osiris to strike you, then use Aura Sphere!" Osiris hits Remus with its two Bullet Punch attacks. Remus then launches a close range Aura Sphere, which Osiris could not block, causing some major damage.

"Lucario, use Extreme Speed to break through the Bone Rush!" Lucario gains a blue glow around it, and faster than the eye could possibly follow, attacks Meloney. Extreme Speed did break through the Bone Rush, but Meloney didn't sustain much damage, due to Extreme Speed being not very effective.

"Dammit, Osiris, let's show them the true power of our bond! Osiris, Mega Evolve!" Damien taps his left wrist, and both his Mega Ring and Osiris gain a fiery orange glow. When the glow stops, Osiris has Mega Evolved. He gains black stripes along his legs and his arms. His Aura sensors **(A/N: I think that is what they are called. The two black oval shaped things under his ears.)** grow to the size of tentacles and have a deep shade of red on the ends.

"A bit too early don't you think, Damien?" Sam asks him.

"Yes, but Osiris did take a lot of damage from that close Aura Sphere. So I have an early advantage." Damien says a bit cocky.

"Now, Osiris, use Aura Sphere!" Osiris creates a perfect sphere of pure Aura between its two paws, and launches it at Carolina's Lucario.

"Remus, get in front of Lucario and use Protect!" Remus speeds in front of Lucario, throws his paws up, and creates a blue barrier, shielding both of them from Osiris's Aura Sphere.

Carolina says, "Lucario, use Power-Up-Punch on Meloney!" Lucario raises its paw, with a red energy around it, and it dashes towards Meloney.

"Meloney, use Bone Rush to counter." Meloney creates the bone shaped staff right before the punch hits her.

"Lucario, don't let up! Keep using Power-Up-Punch!" Carolina shouted. Her Lucario releases a flurry of punches, Meloney only just barely blocking them all. Then three of those punches connect, each raising Lucario's attack stat, while causing Meloney to take major damage from three super-effective hits.

"Osiris, use Close Combat on Lucario!" Osiris readies his paws and runs at Lucario.

"Meloney, use Bone Rush on Lucario!" Sam says.

"Remus, use Extreme Speed to beat Osiris!" Remus speeds at Mega Osiris, only beating him to Lucario just in time.

"Remus, use Protect. Then follow up with Earthquake!" Remus throws up the blue shield once again, protecting both Remus from Close Combat, and Lucario from Bone Rush. Remus dissipates the shield, and slams both of his paws on the battlefield, shaking it with waves of different magnitude, dealing massive damage to Mega Osiris, Meloney, and Lucario.

"Sorry Carolina, had to so they couldn't gang up on us." I apologise to Carolina.

"I understand Alex." She nods in understanding. Her Lucario gets up first, then Meloney, then barely Osiris. The four of them stand not five feet away from eachother, all glaring at the other.

"Osiris end this! Double Aura Sphere!" Damien shouts a bit too loud. Osiris spreads out his paws and puts the rest of his strength into his last Aura Sphere. He launches them both to Remus.

"Remus, use Aura Sphere!" Remus forms a larger than normal Aura Sphere and launches it to Osiris. The three spheres collide and are even, which then creates a large explosion, launching the four of them in a different direction.

"Remus!" I run south to a patch of grass where I find Remus's body. I feel his chest, where his heart is. _Thank Arceus. He's alive, but fainted. Thank you, friend, for an amazing battle, now rest._ I return him to his Pokeball and head back to the battlefield, where Sam was already there, talking with Emily.

"How is Remus?" Samantha asks me.

"Fainted but he is alive. How is Meloney?" I ask with genuine curiosity.

"When I found her she was still okay, but then she collapsed and I returned her to her Pokeball." I nod at her sentence. After about two minutes of standing, Damien comes back, followed by Carolina.

"Your Pokemon?" Sam asks the both of them.

"Osiris was knocked out, but he is alive." Damien says a bit sad.

"Lucario is just fine, she is tired but is fine." Carolina says.

"I think it's safe to call it a draw, yeah?" I ask the other three trainers. They nod and we go back to the house, where the other four students and The Master are at the table eating breakfast.

" _Great battle, you four. Excellent display of strength, but Alex, do not use an Earthquake right next to the house again, please?"_ The Master says. I nod at him.

"Who won?" Noel asks while eating some pancakes.

"If you want to be technical, Carolina and I won, but we decided to call it a draw." I say.

"Why a draw?" Luce asks us.

"It was because Damien and Alex's Lucarios used Aura Sphere, which made a huge explosion, and the shock wave sent the four Lucarios back, knocking out them all but Carolina's. But they decided to call it a draw." Emily explains to them, earning looks of approval from the four. _Hmm, I still haven't figured out what's different about her._

"Interesting." Noel says, looking back and forward between Damien and I.

"Something you wanna say, Xander?" Damien asks a bit rude.

"Just contemplating who is going to be more of a challenge between the two of you." Noel says not with concern, but with a bit of jealousy. Trina laughs at his statement. I look at Damien, him looking back at me.

"Between the three of us, you are the one who won't be a challenge, Noel." Damien says. _Come on Damien, you didn't have to be that blunt. I mean you're not wrong but still._ After two seconds of dead silence, Noel grabs his butterknife, and throws it at Damien, who catches it easily.

"If you want to be a challenge, Noel, you're going to have to be faster than that." I taunt him, which prompts him to change his eyes to his Aura Color, white, and baring his fangs. He manages to get out of his chair, but Trina gets up just as fast and bares her fangs at him.

"Noel, enough." Trina commands Noel. He changes his eyes back to green, still having his fangs out.

" _Yes, that shall be enough, the three of you. Now, you three apologize."_ The Master commands.

I bow at Noel and say, "I apologise for my actions, I hope you will accept my apology." I rise and eye Damien. He rolls his eyes, and he does the same.

"Noel, I am sorry for mocking you, please accept my apology." Damien says through gritted teeth. The seven of us and The Master stare at Noel. He shrinks his fangs down and he bows as well.

"I am sorry for my outburst and my attempt to hurt you Damien, please accept my apology." Noel strainly says. Damien and I, followed by Luce and Emily exit the kitchen and we go to my room. When we get there, I make sure to close the door.

"I, for one, can't believe Noel would do that." Luce says truthfully. Damien nods at him.

"I can't either, but it is your fault Damien. You as well Alex." Emily scolds us.

"I admit it is our fault, but I spoke truthfully, Noel just doesn't seem that big of a challenge." Damien admits.

"Yeah, you might think that, but that doesn't mean you should express your full thoughts. Alex, why aren't you saying anything?" Emily says.

"I'm just having some trouble with this. The Master seems to be stronger than all of us, at least right now. He could have intervened before he did, but he chose to stand by. Why is that? Did he want this to escalate how it did?" I say truthfully. The other three seem to be caught off guard by my statement.

"He has a point there, guys. The Master hasn't even fully explained all of this to us. All he explained is our powers, which left you two partially paralyzed, remember?" Luce says. I put my hand to the back of my neck. _The flashes, I can't remember them now, but I remember seeing them._

"Damien, yesterday you said that after you found your father in Sinnoh, you basically read everything he had on Aura and Aura Guardians. Did you read anything concerning our powers?" I ask Damien. He seems to be thinking, or remembering, very hard.

"Yeah, I remember reading some scroll that had explained our powers. They said all Aura Guardians shared all the abilities that we now possess, they get stronger the more we practice them. But I remember one section that said all Aura Guardians possess something even stronger called their Unique Abilities. They can have either one or two, but two is the highest ever recorded. The page said that even the Unique Abilities can be similar, but never the same. The abilities themselves are based on the person, that is what makes them unique." Damien explains.

"Did the scroll say how we can reveal our new abilities?" Emily asked Damien.

"Yeah, the scroll said they have to be revealed by…your master."

"So us four are the only ones to know about this, and The Master has the only power to do this?" Luce asks. Damien nods at him.

"What do you think we should do?" I ask the other three.

"I think that we should confront The Master. Tell him we know something he didn't want us to know yet." Emily says.

"What will that gain, he could easily refuse." Luce says.

"True, but we can at least try. I mean what is the worst he could do?" Damien says.

" _I could have The Messenger erase your memories, as he has the power to do so." A voice says coldly behind us._

Luce starts off, "Hello Master, we were just-"

" _You were stumbling upon something none of you are ready for."_

"How do you know that? Maybe _you_ just think we aren't ready." Emily states.

" _I know because I have seen a lot of things, one being a student that is corrupted after finding his Unique Abilities."_

"But that isn't us Master. Let's say that does happen. If you have the power to give us our new abilities, don't you have the power to take them away?" I ask our Master.

" _I do. I suppose I am being rash, but if this comes back on us in a bad way, do not expect me to save you. I have told you the risk. Now the four of you, come."_ He exits my room. We all look at each other, but we still follow him. We follow him to the kitchen to gather the other five students. We go to the living room and after he tells Luce and Noel to move the couch, he opens a hatch, leading underground.

"Master, what is this about?" Annaleise asks The Master.

" _Well Annaleise, we are going to a place to where all your powers will be revealed. After you."_ All the students and I go down the hatch, which is a slide and seems to not end. When it finally does end, we end up in a room with painful bright white lights.

" _This, is the room where we will fully explore each and every one of your abilities."_ The Master says while spreading out his arms.

"How will we do that?" Sam asks The Master.

" _Excellent question, one that will be answered to all of you in just a moment."_ He started muttering silently, so silent even by focusing my hearing I could not hear him.

I started, "Master, what are you-" I stopped when I saw electricity strike Trina, then everyone else down the line until it eventually hit me. I feel agonizing pain, like I am being set on fire from the inside out. It lasts for at least an hour, then it finally ends. _I feel even more powerful now, like I could literally run around the world._ I slowly rise, to see everyone else but Emily and The Master still on the floor.

"Emily, how are you up so early?" I asked her.

"Remember when Damien said that we could either have one or two abilities? Apparently I just have one." Emily informed me. I hear groaning from the line of unconscious students.

"Ugh, I feel like I should be dead." Damien says.

"You and us both brother, let's see what we can do." I say.

" _Not yet, you will wait until the others wake up."_ We nod at his statement. We sit down and wait until everyone wakes up. First is Luce, then Noel, then Trina then Annaleise, then Sam, then lastly Carolina.

"Well they are all up now Master. What shall we do?" I ask impatiently.

" _Now we find out who is the alpha is this group."_ He says cryptically. I change my eyes and I see everyone else do the same, and we all roar at each other, knowing that one of us will lead the other eight soon enough.

 **(A/N: Well first things first. I am sorry for the long wait. I had lent my computer to my cousin so he could use it for what was meant to one day, but that turned into a few days. I hope this chapter and sort of cliffhanger make up for it. The next chapter should be up in like four days tops. Well five actually, because tomorrow I have to go to church and then I go visit family so I won't get much writing time. So leave a review saying how you felt about this chapter and yeah. And for my next story, I have been thinking of a title for it. I was thinking Pokemon: Rebels. When I put the summary and first chapter the title will make sense. And I have made a goal for this story, I know this is a high number but by the time this story has ended I hope that this story will reach 60 favs/follows so thanks to the guys who have started me on my goal. Let's see if this story can get more famous. And with that, I will sign out for now, so please leave a review and don't hate, appreciate, peace.)**

 **(PS: I wanted to start a question of the day sort of thing on every chapter so under this will be it.)**

 **Question of the day: Out of the Pokemon universe, be it games or anime, who do you think is the best Rival?**

 **My answer: I think the best Rival out of the Pokemon universe is either Silver from Johto or Hugh from Black 2/White 2. Silver because of how misunderstood he is and because of his background, he is Giovanni's son after all. But that doesn't mean he HAS to be bad. Hugh because I love one of the major reasons of him going on his journey: Hugh traveled all around Unova just to find a Purrloin that was robbed from his little sister by Team Plasma.**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: Hey guys it's Ultimate Shadow Master here, and this is Chapter 5. This chapter will be revolved around us finding what are Unique Abilities are and the first training day. Plus to see who is the alpha in this team here. Thanks all you guys for giving me feedback on the last chapter and for those who answered my question of the day. Shoutouts to TreePyro and CaptSpeed for recently following this story and Neko Demon Girl who I just saw on the follow list. Thanks you two and I hope even though you didn't get a chance to submit OC's I hope you give me feedback throughout this story. Plus you may get a chance in my next story. Um what else..nope that's all for this Author Note, so please enjoy chapter 5! Don't hate, appreciate, peace.)**

Chapter 4: Who's the Alpha now?

"What now Master?" Annaleise asks The Master.

" _Now we will find out what each of you can do with your newly acquired abilities. Any volunteers?"_

"I will." I hear Noel say. He walks out of the line and next to The Master.

" _Very well Noel. Let us see what you can now do."_ Noel nods at The Master before closing his eyes in deep concentration. After a few seconds, I see bright white wings sprout out of his clothes, the same size and style of wings as a Salamence.

"Am I a challenge now, Alex and Damien? I can fly, can you?" Noel says as an attempt to taunt Damien and I. The wings shrink back into his back.

"Well we will just have to find out, won't we?" Damien says.

" _Enough. Now, Noel, do you have anything else that you want to show us?"_ The Master says sternly. Noel once again goes into deep thought and holds out his hands. I see a much larger than normal Aura Sphere and fires it at Damien and I, which we dodge by jumping.

A smile creeps Noel's face, and he says, "Oops." Damien walks towards him, with a look intending to kill, but I hold him back by grabbing his hood.

"Come on Alex, he just tried to harm us." Damien says trying to persuade me, but I still keep my grip on him.

"Later." Is all I say. He seems to understand what I mean as he nods at me. Noel comes back to the line. Taking his place is Sam.

" _Samantha, what do you have to show us?"_ Sam shrugs and closes her eyes and focuses. Out of her back, two silver wings emerge from her clothes, but instead of the size of a Salamence like Noel, her wings are the size of a Dragonite, small and agile. But just as she made the wings appear, they sink right back into her back. Sam, however, is breathing heavily and she is sweating. Damien walks up to her and wipes the sweat off her forehead with his hoodie sleeve.

"Hey, you alright?" Damien says. _Aww. Looks like Noel isn't the only one who is gonna have a girlfriend._

Through deep breaths, Sam says, "Yeah, just that took a lot out of me." I hear Noel scoff, then I hear someone slap him on the back of his head.

" _Samantha, can you still continue?"_ The Master asks. Sam nods and Damien comes back in the line. She holds out her hands and closes her eyes. Slowly but surely, a silver staff made of Aura appears in her hands. She twirls it and swings it around some and almost hits The Master, but he dodges with ease.

"Sorry Master." The staff dissipates and she bows at The Master and comes back into the line.

"I'll go next." I hear Luce say. He goes next to The Master and stands up straight. He closes his eyes and in a second, he disappears. He reappears in front of me as if he didn't do anything.

"Invisibility?" I ask Luce. He shakes his head at me.

"No, this is different. Feels like camouflage." He informs me. He goes back up to The Master.

" _Excellent Lucifer, now, anything else to show us?"_ The Master asks Luce.

"Yes Master, but to do it I need help. Anyone here have a Pokemon who can use either Razor Leaf or Magical Leaf?"

"I do." I hear Carolina say.

"Perfect, could you please take out that Pokemon?" Luce asks her politely.

"Sure." Carolina says hesitantly. She grabs a Pokeball from her belt.

"Come on out, Leafeon." Carolina says. Out comes a leaf headed greenish yellow fox.

"Leafeon, I know that this will probably not make sense to you, but I need you to use Magical Leaf on Luce right over there." Carolina says while pointing at Luce. Leafeon tilts its head but nods. She summons leaves all around her that are outlined with a rainbow colored hue. She looks at Carolina, who nods, and Leafeon sends the attack at Luce, who is simply holding out his left hand. The attack is sent, but never hits. It is just inches away from his face.

"What do you call this Luce?" Emily asks. Luce meanwhile, just dissipates the leaves as is they were dust.

"I am not sure if there is a scientific name for this, but I would call it plant manipulation. Thank you for the help Carolina." Luce says calmly.

"No problem, return Leafeon." Carolina puts Leafeon back into her Pokeball and Luce gets back in line.

" _Thank you Lucifer. Now, who is next?"_ The Master asks.

"I will go now Master." I hear Trina say. She walks next to the Master, and she closes her eyes. The air is suddenly getting colder, cold to point where we can see our breaths in the air. I hear Damien shivering next to me. I look at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Not a fan of the cold man." Damien says while putting on his hood. I laugh mentally at him while the cold air is still intensifying, frost forming on the ground and walls.

" _Trina, enough."_ The Master says. That is enough for Trina to stop her ice storm, and the frost is melted by her waving her hand.

"So you have the power to create a blizzard or something?" Luce asks. Trina nods.

" _Do you have another power Trina?"_ The Master asks.

Trina nods her head and says, "Yes, but I would like to demonstrate it later, Master." The Master nods and Trina goes back into the line.

" _Who is next?"_ The Master asks.

"I will go Master." I hear Annaleise say. She gets out of line and walks in front of us.

" _What do you have to show us, Annaleise?"_

"Please Master, call me Stone. You seven as well." She says as she takes her Pichu off her head and puts him on the ground next to her.

" _Very well, Stone. Now, show us what you can do."_ Stone nods and closes her eyes. Slowly, her body is changing, shifting into anew. Her once long curly hair shrinks back into her head, the hair becoming short. Her light brown eyes turn a dark shade of brown, and her body becomes more muscular. Her body grows a few inches with her new transformation. She, or should I say he, is smirking at all of us.

"What do you call this, Stone, shape shifting?" I ask. He nods at me and rushes at me.

"You could call it that. But that would mean I could shift into anyone. _This_ is my alter ego. If you're not gonna call me Stone, while I am here call me Anderson. _I'm_ the alpha now." He says in a semi deep voice. _Well he seems damn cocky._

"You could be, but that would mean you're a challenge, which you're not." Damien says. _Come on buddy, you just don't know when to shut up, do you?_ Anderson, however tries to punch Damien, but before he does I catch his punch. _Deja vu anyone?_

"If you're so sure that you are the alpha, then why would you lose the trust of the people you're gonna lead? Now, why don't you do us a favor and bring us Annaleise back?" I ask him. I release his fist and he scoffs at me and he closes his eyes. In a few seconds, we have Annaleise back. I see her blushing a bit, and she is staring at Damien.

"Sorry about that guys. Anderson can be quite the trouble." Stone says then she bows at us.

" _Apologies accepted, Annaleise. Do you have anything else to show us?"_ The Master asks us.

"Yes. Lightning, use Thunderbolt on me." Stone says. Pichu stares at her in disbelief.

"Lightning, I promise, I'll be fine." Pichu nods and charges up his attack. Stone just spreads her arms open. Pichu fires off the attack but closes his eyes after doing so. The attack hits Stone, but it doesn't hurt her. The once yellow electricity turns pink and just sparks around her body, like it would a Pokemon. Her eyes turn a bright pink and she looks at her arms.

"Electrokinesis?" Emily asks Stone. She nods her head.

"Partly, I can do this with any element, I just need a power source." She explains. She returns the electricity to Pichu by simply touching him. She comes back into the line.

" _Who will go next?"_ The Master asks.

"I will Master." I hear Carolina. She walks up to The Master.

"I need help with mine. Damien, can you come and help me?" Carolina asks Luce kindly.

"Sure." Is Damien's response. He walks up next to Carolina.

She places her hand on his forehead and says, "Close your eyes, Damien." He obliges and closes his eyes. After what seems to be thirty seconds, Carolina takes her hand off of his forehead and she takes some deep breaths. Damien however, has a big grin on his face.

" _What are you all smiley about?"_ I ask him through our telepathy.

" _Carolina, she showed me something of the future. Foresight, I believe it's called. I was showed five people living here, I'll tell you about it later."_ He says.

" _Carolina, what was that?"_ The Master asks impatiently.

"Foresight, Master. I showed Damien a bit of his future." Carolina says calmly.

" _A very dangerous and risky power to wield, Carolina. You must not use this power unless absolutely necessary. Now, do you have another power?"_

"Yes Master, but it is not much of what we can already do." Carolina takes her hand, grows out her claws, and runs them all over her arms. _What in the hell is she doing?_ But, almost instantly, the wounds heal as soon as she took her claws out of her arms.

"You can heal faster?" Sam asks.

"Yes, and I can heal others faster." She says. _Nice power, could come in handy for training._ She comes back into line.

" _Now who is next?"_

"I will." Damien says. He walks outta line and bows at The Master.

" _Very well, Damien. Now, show us what you can do."_ Damien smirks at him and then he closes his eyes. Suddenly, a purple scythe with a black blade appears in his hand.

"Watch this." He says. He slams the scythe on the ground, and spikes rip up under the ground. Next, he swings the scythe. The spikes shatter an orange sonic boom carried the debris to the other side of the room.

"Nice." Luce says. _Now that's a unique power._

" _Impressive, Damien. Do you have another?"_ The Master asks,

"Yes Master. But I need help with mine. Noel, would you be a deerling **(A/N: Lol see what I did there? For those of you who aren't experts on specific Pokemon, Deerling is a Unova native Pokemon.)** and help me please?" Damien says, that last bit with a smirk on his face. _Now what the hell are you planning?_ Noel scoffs, but he obliges. Damien and Noel stand twenty feet in front of the line, and maybe ten feet apart from each other. Damien balls his hands up into fists and slams them into the ground. The ground starts to shake, and around Noel, four orange and lightly black chains erupt from the ground. **(A/N: Bad joke ahead, but if you laugh and you get the joke make sure to say that you did.)**

"Umm Damien what are those-" Noel doesn't have time to finish his sentence as the chains wrapped around his limbs, two of them going for each of his arms and two going for his legs. They wrap around his limbs and chains glow, as Damien's eyes would. Noel starts off still in sock about what just happened, but then he starts sweating and breathing deeply. _It's like he's draining him._

"Damien! Enough!" Trina says in an attempt of persuasion. Damien looks at her, his orange eyes glowing like fire, and bares his fangs at her. After he does that, I walk up to Noel. I grow out my claws and raise my right hand. I hear the other six students gasp at my actions. **(A/N: OMG WHAT IS ALEX GONNA DO?! BTW don't hate because the story was just getting juicy and I put a A/N here.)** I slash the chains off Noel's arms and then the ones off his legs, quite easily they break if I might add. He collapses to the floor and I motion for Trina to come and get him. She nods and kneels next to him. I go to Damien, or rather, he comes at me. He pushes me against a wall and he has his the tips of his claws up against my throat, his orange eyes still glowing as fierce as pure fire.

"Why did you do that!?" Damien yells at me but his voice is deeper and raspier than his normal voice. What he didn't notice was while he was just yelling at me, I put both my hands on his chest.

"Sorry buddy." I say. He raises an eyebrow and I slash my claws at his chest, which makes him howl in pain. I kick him off of me and he lays there on the floor, slowly healing.

I sit next to him and say, "You drained Noel of some of his Aura, and it takes Aura for us to heal, so I made sure to wound you bad enough to make you how you were, but also enough to not kill you." I see his eyes go back to his normal orange color, then back to his electric blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, Alex." Damien says through a deep breath.

"It's alright. But I have to apologise as well."

"For what?"

"For ruining your clothes." He laughs at me and we both get up. We walk over to Noel, who is being the center of attention right now, except for Emily and Luce.

Emily walks up to us and says, "You two okay?" We nod at her and Luce comes and joins us.

"A bit much, didn't you think Damien?" Luce asks.

"Yeah, but I didn't think that it would go that far. Thank Alex over here, he saved Noel and I." Damien says.

"Yeah, Alex. For a second I thought you were going to kill him." Emily says.

"Me too. How did you even do that?" Luce asks.

"Well the chains seemed to be draining Noel, as you saw he was sweating and he was breathing hard, while Damien seemed to get stronger. So it was the chains linking their strength and so I just severed the link. And to make sure to return Damien's strength to normal, I slashed him so he could heal." I explain. Luce nods and Trina joins us. She attempts to slap Damien, but he dodges. Trina rolls her eyes and turns to face me.

"Thank you Alex. For saving Noel." Trina says.

"You're welcome. Tell Noel that I expect a Pokemon battle from him." I tell him.

"Why not make it a double?" Damien asks.

"Good idea. Me and Emily versus you and Noel." I tell Trina. Damien gapes at me and Trina nods at me.

"Close your mouth bro. You still don't know what I can do." I say with a smirk on my face. We go over to The Master and everyone gets back in a line.

" _Now that that is over, I believe Alex has something he wants to show us."_ The Master tells us. I walk up to The Master.

"I'm going to need help with my new ability. Damien, would you help me out?" Damien has a puzzled look on his face, but does what I ask him to. We stand ten feet apart.

"Damien, I want you to use the same ability that you just used on Noel, but instead of four, summon two. And make them go for my arms." I tell him. He shakes his head hesitantly. He slams his fists into the ground, this time two chains coming out of the ground, while I spread out my arms. The chains wrap themselves around my wrists and they seep my strength. Or rather they try to. This time it isn't working out like it did with Noel. This time I am draining the Aura from Damien. I am draining his Aura through his chains. I feel even more powerful, faster, better. Damien on the other hand is starting to sweat and breath heavy. _Better end this now._ I grab the chains and I break them by pulling them apart. Damien rises slowly. He starts to fall, but I run over and catch him.

"Sorry to be a copycat, man. But looks like I can drain people too. Only I don't need chains to do it, I just have to touch them." I say to Damien. Damien smirks at me.

" _Alex, do you have another power to show us?"_ The Master asks.

"No, I do not." I say. **(A/N: Just a heads up. I just want to make sure that you guys know that Alex does have another power, but I don't want to reveal it yet :p)** Now, everyone looks at Emily, waiting for her to reveal her power.

"I only have one. I can fly but I don't need Aura wings. I can just levitate." She states.

"What do we do now Master?" Carolina asks.

" _You nine have to train, but first, we have to visit the armory. Your Aura cannot be the only thing you have to defend yourselves with."_ The Master said. We walk over to the far side of the room and The Master opens a door using his Aura and we wait for him to speak. Even from looking at it I see all types of weaponry: swords, knives, daggers, staffs, spears, even modern weapons like guns. _Looks like enough weapons to hold off a zombie apocalypse._

" _Just to tell you, you don't pick the weapons, the weapons pick you."_ I am confused with this statement, but I shake it off. I walk in first, followed by everyone else, and I walk to the section where all the swords are and I find dual swords made of black steel, with a back scabbard for the dual swords, which I put on. I notice something unique about these swords. They have a flame design on the blade. _I feel like I should have these. Guess The Master was right._ I then walk to the section where I saw all of the knives. They are all over the place. I pick six kunais and I see that they are chained, with at least three feet worth of it. **(A/N: If you want a visual of what they look like, look up scorpion kunai and you'll see. Yes I picked those because they are so cool and really useful, if you don't miss.)** I have my two weapons and I walk out of the armory, to find that I am the last one out. _Man was I really in there for that long?_ I walk over to where Sam and Luce are.

"What do you two have?" I ask the two.

Sam shows me her fists, and says, "Brass knuckles, for close quarters combat and a strong wooden spear for long range." I admire her golden brass knuckles. Then I see her spear strapped to her back.

"What did you receive, Luce?" I ask with curiosity. Luce reaches for his back, where two full sized scythes are strapped to. He takes one in each hand, and I see the structure. The staffs being white and the blades being jade green, like his Aura color, and the blades are edged with silver.

"These are impressive. And your second weapon?" He hands me his scythes, and under where his scythes were, he shows me dual swords. Same design as the scythes, with white handles and the straight blades being jade green, also edged with silver. He puts them back into their scabbard and I hand him his scythes.

"Impressive, Luce. Guess the Master was right, the weapons do pick us." Luce nods at me. Emily and Damien walk up to us and Damien looks angry.

"Aw, what's with the mad face?" Sam asks with care.

Damien responds, "Because Anderson took over Stone's body when we weren't expecting it, and he pinned me to the ground. Emily got him off me, and kept me from shoving my katana through his chest."

"So you have a katana and a scythe. Nice layout." Luce points out to the fact that Damien is also holding a scythe in his left hand. A black staffed scythe and a razor sharp blade with a reddish orange outline.

"Yeah, nice scythe." Sam compliments. Damien forms a small blush on his cheeks.

"And you Emily? What weapons do you have?" I ask. She pulls out two cases from Arceus knows where. She puts one of them on the ground and opens the other. This one contains six knives. _They are made for throwing._ Around eight inches, the blades themselves look menacing enough.

"Nice, hate to be on the sharp side of these babies. And your other?" I ask. She puts the one containing the knives on the ground, and opens the second case. She opens it, revealing a black pistol, a Glock 27, to be exact. Sam and Damien step back aways after seeing the little handgun.

"A little dangerous that weapon, isn't it Emily?" Damien says.

"Don't worry Damien, it isn't even loaded." Emily says in reassurance, but Damien and Sam still keep their distance. Luce however, takes the pistol in his hand and examines it.

"Impressive barrel length, real small for stealth and at close range this is very lethal. Wonder why this specific weapon chose you?" Luce said calmly.

"I wonder as well. All of you have swords or scythes or spears and I have a gun? A bit too modern and unfair." Emily says, that last part with her head down.

"Come on, don't loathe yourself. This, all our weapons chose us for a reason, we just have to find out why." I say. She smiles at me, then The Master calls us to the center of the room.

" _Students, your weapons have chosen you, now it is time to see who is the alpha of this group."_ **(A/N: If by this point you are wondering why I keep using the term "alpha", it is because of the Aura Pokemon, Lucario. In our universe, Lucario are jackals and the leader of every jackal pack is called an alpha. Just to let you guys know.)**

" _To find this out, you will all fight each other, as soon as I give my mark. You can use your weapons and your abilities. This will test your means to survive as well as your quick thinking. The last one to be standing will be declared Alpha. You may form a team or a partnership as you like, but even alliances have to break eventually."_ The Master says. We all draw our weapons, and we go to a different section of the room. To my left is Trina, to my right is Sam.

" _Care to form an alliance?"_ I hear Damien's voice inside my head.

" _No thanks man. If someone is going to be the Alpha, I'm going to be the omega."_ I respond. I take my swords out their sheathes and get into a battle stance.

" _On my mark. Ready, steady, FIGHT!"_ The Master yells into our heads. Trina shakes it off first and fires an arrow at me. I deflect it by crossing my swords at the arrow. I hear Sam running towards me. I turn around to see Sam swinging her brass knuckles, directed for my legs. I jump to avoid her swing and as I land I sweep kick her legs, causing her to lay on the floor face down. _She's not down, but I won't finish her off. Time for my next target._ I leave Sam be and make my way over to Noel, who is currently fighting off Carolina. She is using a metal quarterstaff and Noel is using two rods. I come up from behind Noel and I attempt to hit him on the back of the head with the hilt of my sword. He barely dodges but Carolina fares better. She saw this as a chance to strike and she jabbed Noel in the chest with her staff then I finished him by taking my hilt and hit him with it. Carolina smiled at me after Noel just went down. _Rookie mistake Care._ I swept her off her feet by slashing at her right ankle and I leave her there, not knowing if she is going to get back up or not. I go for Damien next, who is fighting off Luce. I put both of my swords back in their sheathes, and I take out two of my chained kunais. I wrap the chains around my forearms, leaving only the knives in my palms. Damien is just barely holding of Luce with his single scythe, while Luce has two. I sneak up to Luce with the stealth of an Arbok, and I place my left hand on the center of his back. He turns his head around, but he grows tired as I seep his strength from him. He then collapses and Damien smirks at me. _That was faster than last time._ He swings his scythe at me, and the blade leaves a cut along my left forearm. I shake it off and I unchain my right kunai and I throw the kunai at Damien. We are at point blank range so he has no time to dodge. The kunai lands just above his waistline and I yank the chain back, the kunai was deep enough that Damien is getting dragged along with it. I then knock him out with a uppercut to his jaw. I take the kunai out of Damien's stomach and I see his skin already starting to heal. The upper half of the kunai is covered with his blood and I wipe it off by using Damien's hoodie. In the other side of the room, there are only two other people left. _Trina and Anderson._ Anderson has a katana, which is on fire. _How come his can do that?_ And Trina still has her bow out. I see the two nod at eachother. _Hmm. An alliance I see. A shame she couldn't help her boyfriend._ Trina readies an arrow and fires it at me. It is from far away, so I have time to dodge. I put my kunais back where they were and I draw my swords. While I did that, Trina fired two more arrows, one which I dodge and one lands in my left shoulder. I have an ice cold feeling as I take out the arrow. _NeverMeltIce._ The ice does melt, but I still have that feeling. I toss the arrow behind me. I rush at Trina, but Anderson stops me in my tracks with his flaming katana.

"What did you say earlier Alex? That _I_ wouldn't be the alpha? Well you were wrong Alexander!" He roars at me with his fangs bared. I drive my left sword through his right foot, which makes Anderson howl in pain and he falls to the floor. I run at Trina and she shoots more arrows, all of which I dodge. I jab her with the tip of my sword, but she dodges. She then tries to hit me with her bow, but I duck under the blow. I then end the fight by putting both of my hands on her neck, seeping her strength. She falls to the floor in under a minute. I put my swords back in my scabbard and I look at The Master.

" _The fight is not over Alexander."_ I am dazed at this statement, by I then feel two hands around my neck. _Anderson._

"That's right Alex. Looks like I'm the Alpha now." He snaps my neck and I fall to the floor only seeing black.

 **(A/N: Whew, now that is chapter 5. Sorry for the delay but I have been busy throughout this past week. Just to clarify: ALEX IS NOT DEAD. We can heal from a snapped neck. There are only a few ways we can die, all of which will be revealed. Sorry if this is not who you wanted as Alpha but I thought Anderson would make for an interesting plot twist. Next chapter will be revolved how the rest of us will live under Anderson/Annaleise's rule, plus some battles. So please review saying how you felt about this chapter PM me if you have any questions. I also wanted to talk about my upcoming story. When I post three more chapters, this one not included it will tell you guys and the first chapter will be released Under this is the question of the day so please make sure to answer it. So all in all, don't hate, appreciate, peace.)**

 **QOTD: This is for true Pokemon fans: What is your favorite Pokemon theory?**

 **My answer: I have two actually. The first being the Pokemon War theory. In a nutshell this theory states that all of the world was involved of some war. It also says that is why none of the game protagonists(excluding Brendan and May) have any interaction with their fathers. The second one is the Ash coma theory. This theory states that every since the first or second episode with ash got electrocuted by the gigantic Thunderbolt Pikachu used to get rid of the Spearow, ash is in a coma and his journey is just his own mindscape. This explains how he is forever ten years old, never dies from lethal pokemon moves like Flamethrower and Thunderbolt. Plus it explains how he CANNOT just die! He has died how many time? Only to be brought back by a stupid reason. Yes he cares for his pokemon and he his brave and the "Chosen One" but come on! Yes he is a decent trainer but still. Enough for my rant. Alright people I will see you guys next chapter, peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: Hey guys, it's Ultimate Shadow Master here and this is Chapter 6! First off I know I forgot to put the disclaimer on last chapter, so no one report me to Nintendo or Game Freak please! Anyway, this chapter will be revolving around the eight of us being under Anderson's and Annaleise's new Alpha position. I did receive a review from a fellow fanfictioner saying that I should only do the Author Notes at the beginning and at the end of my chapters. I do like to receive criticism be it nice or mean so yeah. This chapter you will only find Author Notes at the beginning and end of this chapter. If you guys like it this make sure to leave a review about it. Or if you prefer the way I was doing it before this chapter, let me know that as well. Like I said before this a collaboration between us. You tell me what to do and I just type and make your OC's look cool. Also, you guys know how i do question of the day thing on each chapter? I also thought I would do a quote of the day thing as well, under the disclaimer so tell me what you think! The quotes will have something to do with the chapter so see if you can figure it out. Without further ado, I present Chapter 6! Don't hate, appreciate, peace.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Pokemon belongs to its respected owners. I solely own this story plot and my OC. The other eight OC's belong to their respected owners.**

 **Quote of the Day: "Remember the difference between a boss and a leader: a boss says go- a leader says "Let's go!" " E.M. Kelly**

I open my eyes and I gasp for a breath of air. I open my eyes to find that I am in my bedroom, two people are with me, one on each side of me. Emily is asleep, while Luce is staring at me. I look at my watch, and see that it is seven in the morning. I look out my window to see the sun halfway through the horizon.

"How long have I been out?" I ask Luce in a whisper. He stares at me with his jade green eyes.

"You have been out for about eighteen hours. If it wasn't for our healing you would be dead. Carolina would have helped your healing process but Anderson told her not to. Speak of the devil, that was a real risky move he pulled. Even if we can heal, that is not an honorable way to end a fight. After you got your necked snapped, Damien and I carried you up to your room. Damien left last night and Emily has been next to you since then." He tells me. I stare at him blankly.

"What about The Master? Did he do anything?" I ask, hoping that The Master would have done something.

"Nope. After you got your neck snapped, The Master just left the room. He still is making meals and observing us, but I think it's because of Anderson. The Master might still be our Master, but Anderson is our Alpha now." Luce says without hesitation. _Well, my hope just went down the drain._ I hear Emily stirring in her chair. I see her slowly opening her eyes. As soon as she sees me staring at her she stands up, looks down at me, and gives me a slap right across the face. Our enhanced strength did not help me deal with the pain any less.

"First off, ow. Secondly, what was that for!?" I ask, that last bit extra loud.

"I wanted to do that to Anderson but he is The Alpha now. I can do it to you because you have no authority over me." She says.

"But now since you are up, you have no idea how much I wanted to put a bullet between his eyes. Let's see how long it takes him to heal from that." Emily says. I smile at her. I rise slowly from my bed and I give her a warming hug. She returns the hug, and then Luce decides to ruin the moment by clearing his throat.

"Yeah, excuse me. Remember me?" Luce says.

"You want a hug, too?" I say. Luce nods his head.

"No… I just felt a bit awkward watching you too hug." Luce says before rising from his chair.

"Emily, I think Luce wants a hug. Shall we give him one?"

"Yes. Yes, we shall." Emily and I make our way to Luce, who simply disappears.

"Fun killer!" I shout as Luce appears behind us.

"Fun killer maybe, but I will take that hug." Luce spreads his arms and we have a group hug for maybe ten seconds. I then hear slow clapping from the doorway. _Anderson._

"Hello you three. I was wondering where my followers where. Alex, glad to see you're finally awake. How's that neck feel?" He says that last part sarcastically and with a fake smile. In response, I grow out the claws of my right hand, and I bare my fangs. He does the same, and he raises his hand to strike but someone grabs his wrist from behind.

"If you wouldn't allow me to help Alex, allow me to talk to him. And I would suggest taking your Alphaship more seriously, would you want to be an Alpha with no Betas?" I hear Carolina say. He shrinks out his claws and leaves the room, and Carolina takes his place in the doorway.

She bows at me and says, "Forgive me, Alex. I would have helped you heal but Ander-" I raise my hand to stop her.

"I appreciate you wanting to help me Carolina, but you have to follow our Alpha's orders. Yes I was almost Alpha yesterday but I live with my mistakes. So how is he doing as Alpha?" I say, the question directed at all of them.

"The first thing he did was order Damien and Luce to carry you up to your room. Everyone visited you throughout the day, even Noel, to check up on you and to see if you finally woke up. Ever since then, let's just say we all do our best to avoid him." Carolina explains to me. At the mention of Noel, my eyes widen.

"Yeah, that is pretty much it. Besides that he is just in the living room, watching tv and couldn't care less of us even if he was being paid to." Luce says. I sink my claws back into my nails, still keeping my fangs out.

"Alright, guess it's time for us to start the day. Let's do downstairs and see if The Master has started breakfast." I say. They nod at me and we make our way downstairs. I make sure to stop by Damien's room and I open his door. I see Damien in his bed, snoring a bit loudly.

"Let's have some fun with him. Boreas, assist me please!" I say in a whisper. My Weavile comes out of his Pokeball and says his name.

"Boreas, use Ice Beam on Damien. But only use it on his arms and legs." I whisper to Boreas. He nods and he does what I told him to do. Damien is still surprisingly asleep after that, despite not liking the cold.

"Thanks you Boreas, return." Boreas comes back into his Pokeball and I hear someone else enter the room.

"What are you guys doing?" I hear Sam say. I put my index finger on my lips and Sam nods at me.

" _We are pranking him. I had my Weavile freeze his limbs to his bed and we are about to wake him up."_ I explain to Sam. She giggles silently and she stands next to Damien.

" _Allow me."_ Sam says before bowing. I make a gesture, saying to continue. She bows her head next to Damien's right ear and whispers something that I can't comprehend. But I do see that Damien's eyes dart open and he tries to get up, but the ice prevents him from doing so. We all laugh hard after seeing Damien trying to get up.

"A-A-alex, a l-l-little help here?" Damien asks me while shivering. I nod at him and I stick my left hand out towards his right arm. Aura starts to build up from my palm and it forms into the size of a tennis ball. I launch the crimson orb at Damien's arm, shattering the ice, thus breaking his arm free. The five students look at me with widened eyes.

"What? We all can do that." I say in defense. Luce, Sam, and Emily attempt what I just did. After a few seconds, Aura builds up from their hands forming into spheres. Luce launches his jade colored orb at Damien's right leg, Sam drops her silver Aura Sphere at Damien's left arm. Emily throws her golden Aura Sphere at Damien's left leg. Being totally free, Damien gets up from his bed and stretches his arms.

"Thanks guys. Now, what's on today's agenda?" Damien says.

"Anderson said something about battling, but he did not say what kind of battling." Carolina says. We walk out of Damien's room and down to the kitchen. We see the other three students in the living room watching something on the flat screen. I see The Master in the kitchen cleaning up the breakfast that was just eaten. He turns around and look me in the eyes.

" _Good morning Alexander. How are you feeling?"_ He asks me with concern.

I bow at him and say, "Fine now Master, thank you. Is there still some breakfast left?" The Master chuckles and nods at us.

"None for us, we already ate." Carolina and Sam say. They go to the living room to join the other students, leaving Luce, Emily, Damien and I to eat. We all eat our respected meals, thank The Master, and we go to the living room. As we sit down, Anderson rises and starts to speak.

"Alright, now that we have gotten our meals in, now is time to train. But it isn't your typical Pokemon battle. This is like yesterday's battle, but no weapons nor Pokemon. Our abilities only and claws if it results in close quarters combat. But this time instead of everyone for themselves, this will be teams of three. Three teams, last one left will be the victors. This will take place in the forest near the house. The whole island is the battlefield, except for the house. To be eliminated is to be knocked out or your whole team being knocked out. Now form your teams and go somewhere that isn't here." He says sternly. No one moves despite his commands.

"Do I have to repeat myself? I SAID GO!" He roars out that last part. I go over to Luce and Damien, forming our team of three. Emily, Sam, and Carolina form their own team. Last but not least, Noel, Trina, and Anderson have their trio. We leave the house first, heading to a really thick part of the forest. We head to a patch of pine trees and we stand behind a row of them.

"We can't hide here forever. On the island there is only the beach, the forest, the caverns on the south side and the really big hill north of here." Luce informs us.

"Yeah, but we are hiding here specifically here because of you, Luce." I say. Luce looks at me with an eyebrow raised.

"It's because of his plant manipulation, isn't it Alex? Because of the forest, he can sense if they are coming?" Damien says. I nod at him.

"But I don't even know how to do that, anyway, how do you know if I even can do it?" Luce says with a bit of sadness.

"Because all of us get stronger, faster and our senses get better the more we practice them right? So why can't our abilities evolve too?" I reason. Luce nods at me nervously and he sits under the foot of a tree. He closes his eyes and concentrates. After about two minutes, he opens his eyes and he jade green eyes shine as if they are diamonds.

"No one is near us. The girls are near the cavern and the other team is on the hilltop. We are safe for now. What's the plan Alex?" Luce asks.

"The way I see it, we could either stay here and be campers until either team comes through the forest, or we could go strong and go knock out Anderson's team, then the girls." The two nod at me but I pay no attention to them for a split second, I notice the air around us getting cool, the tiniest of frost forming on the tree bark around us. _Trina._

"Guys let's go. Trina is using her ice storm ability on the island." Damien says. We nod at him and we start running north, towards Anderson's team. The air gets colder by the very second and the environment shows that as well. I hear Damien start to shiver and Luce as well. We escape the ice forest and we see the gigantic hilltop encased in ice, like an ice hockey rink. At the very center, stands Anderson, Trina, and Noel, unfazed by the changes in their surroundings. But something is off, I swear that Anderson had said no weapons were allowed, yet the three have their own weapons.

"Anderson, I know you can hear me. You said no weapons, so why are you three using them?" I say with venom in my voice.

He laughs as if he heard a bad joke, and responds, "Wow Alexander, nice eye, but I said no weapons for YOU. Not applying to my team of course, I am the Alpha." He nods at Trina and she fires an arrow at me. On instinct, I catch the arrow with ease, and throw it into the woods. She fires another one, but Damien catches it and does the same. I nod at the two and we rush at the team. Trina fires all the arrows in her quiver but we dodge them all. She throws the quiver at the ground and takes out two daggers and runs at us. Luce speeds off to fight Trina; Damien and I take that as a sign to move on. Noel has his two rods and extends them to the size of staffs. Damien clashes with him and I move on to Anderson. He has his katana ready and his dual sais strapped to his chest. I rush at him and attempt to get a hold on him, but he slashes my right arm with his katana. I kneel to the ground and howl in pain. I extend my claws from my fingernails and I slash at him with both hands. He blocks my left hand, but I land my right hand under his heart. I slash him and he drops to the floor, without his katana. I take his katana and ready it in case I have to cut him with his own weapon.

"Submit, Anderson. Enough of this better than everyone else bullshit. You are using your status as a shield from us. Allow me to ask you a question. Since you became Alpha, when was the last time Annaleise has showed her face?" His face shows hurt, with a little guilt as well.

"When she came to visit you. Yesterday afternoon, she took over and visited you. But while I do think she did want to visit you, I think it was because of Damien. Just between you, me and her, she likes Damien. Don't ask me why, even I don't know." He says, catching me off guard. He reaches out for one of his sai, but I stab him with the katana in his right shoulder blade, I then snap his neck, knocking him out, the katana still in him. After he falls to the ground, his body starts to change. Annaleise now lays unconscious on the ice. I take out the katana from her shoulder, pick her up and I carry her over where Noel and Trina are lying, unconscious as well. Luce and Damien are standing over the bodies and are guarding them.

"Hey guys, I fought Anderson, knocked him out and he shifted back into Annaleise." I say before put Annaleise next to Trina.

"What should we do about them?" Damien asks.

"We should take them to the house, The Master will take care of them until they heal." Luce says. I nod at them and we pick up one of the bodies. I take Noel, Damien takes Stone, and Luce takes Trina. We all run south towards the mansion and place the three in the living room. We then run towards the caves where Luce said the girls were, and we find nobody there. I hear faint heartbeats, to my right.

"Guys, do you hear that? The heartbeats?" I ask them. They nod at me and we walk right, the heartbeats getting louder and louder. We are now back into the forest and we stop for a minute.

"Luce, can you sense them, their location?" Damien asks. Luce shrugs and he sits on the forest floor.

Luce says, "I can sense them, but I don't think it's right. My ability tells me that they are.."

"Above you." I hear Sam say. She jumps off a tree and lands on her feet, as a Purrloin would, she is followed by Carolina and then Emily.

"Very sneaky girls. I admit, we didn't even hear you." Damien says, I assume to buy us time.

"Thank you Damien. I was my idea, actually. These two said no, but they eventually agreed." Carolina says. I then hear Luce inhaling deeply, as if he held his breath too long. Sam, albeit very fast, slashed her claws across his chest, then kicks him to the ground. Carolina attempts to strike me, but I block her attack and I bury my right hand in her chest, next to her heart. I roar, then lift her up by using my hand and throw her at a nearby tree. Emily then roars at Damien and slashes her left claws at him, which he blocks. He slashes at Emily with both hands but misses, and Emily then uppercuts him with her right hand. Damien flies up in the air and hits a tree, getting knocked out.

"Ladies, two against one? That's hardly fair." I state. Sam and Emily look at one another and smirk at me. I then hear a something getting snapped. Luce snapped Sam's neck and she collapses onto the ground.

"Now you're even." Luce says through wheezing, blood dripping from his chest, and he too falls to the ground unconscious.

"Emily, now it's a fair fight." I say re-extending all of my claws. Emily bares her fangs at me and runs at me. I block her punch and push her away. I aim a kick at her side but she grabs my foot before I could make contact and she slams my leg onto the ground. I hear a crack in my lower leg. _Minor damage to the bone in my left leg, that will heal later._ I slash at her left ankle, but she jumps to avoid to blow. I follow up with an uppercut, she tries to duck it, but she fails and I connect the uppercut to her lower jaw. She backs up, a bit dizzy and I take this as an opportunity. I grab her neck with my left hand and drain the remaining Aura she has left. She falls to the ground, her golden eyes changing back to normal.

"This... is going to take a while." I say while looking at the unconscious bodies. I then hear someone groaning. _Carolina._ I walk over to her, she is slowly getting up.

I notice dry blood all over her clothes, "Sorry about that Carolina." I say. I hold out my hand and she takes it.

"No worries, it was an exercise anyways. So, what should we do about our friends?" She says, gesturing at the unconscious bodies of the other students.

"Well you could heal them so we don't have to carry them to the house." I say bluntly. She looks at me with a smile and nods at me.

"I could under normal circumstances, but not now. I'm too weak to do it. Could you do it?" She asks me.

"What do you mean? I can only drain Aura, not give resupply it." I say with a bit of sadness.

"True, but remember when you told Luce that he could sense us throughout the woods? You said all our abilities can evolve, so that means yours can as well. Just do as you do when you drain Aura, but in reverse." Carolina says with sincerity in her voice. I nod at her and I walk to Damien's unconscious body. I put my left hand on his heart, and my right hand on his neck. _Come on buddy, I need you to wake up._ I see the back of my palms starting to glow red, but my fingertips are glowing orange like Damien's Aura. I see his eyes open for a split second, only for them to close again.

"Ughh," Damien groans, with his eyes closed. "am I dead?" I chuckle at his remark.

"Not for a while Damien," Carolina says. "Alex healed you." I lift him off of the ground and I make sure he's alright. _Hmm the bruise marks from Emily's uppercut have disappeared, as they would if he had healed normally. Hmm, he is alright!_ I then drag over Luce' and Sam's bodies to where Carolina is, and Damien follows with Emily over his shoulders. I sit the three of them upright, and put them into a triangle, with me in the middle. I lower my arms to me knees, close my eyes, and I visualize the Aura coming out of me, healing them. When I open my eyes, I see three red spheres of pure Aura, the size of baseballs in front of me.

"Wicked." Says Damien. I ignore him and I see that each of the spheres go one of the others; one to Luce, one to Sam, and one to Emily. The spheres place themselves on top of their chests, where their hearts are, and the Aura goes into their bodies. Damien sits behind Sam's body and Carolina does the same for Luce, leaving me in front of Emily. We wait for what seemed to be hours, but in reality it was minutes. We then hear Luce gasp for air and get up.

"Ah….ah.." He breathes heavily.

"You alright brother?" I ask him. His breath steadies and he gulps.

"Yeah. I'm good, great actually." He says. I help him get to his feet. Then, out of the blue, Emily and Sam do the same.

"Sam, you alright?" Damien asks Sam.

"I'm okay. Thanks Carolina." Sam says. Damien helps her to get to her feet.

"Actually, you three, it wasn't me. It was Alex who did it." Carolina states. Luce, Sam, and Emily look at Carolina, then at me, in shock.

"How is that possible?" Luce states.

"I thought you could only drain it, Alex?" Emily says.

"At first I could, but then Carolina helped me remember what I did to Luce. Our powers can evolve, so apparently mine just did. So now I can drain Aura, and use it to heal you." Emily and Luce look at me in awe, but Sam just stares at me.

"What is there something on my face? Come on guys, let's go home." I say. We all then make our way to the mansion. We walk through the front door and we are then greeted by The Master.

"Hello my students. I take it the training exercise went well?" The Master says with a slight chuckle, gesturing at all of the dry blood on our clothes.

"It went very well, Master, thank you." I say.

"Very well my students, now go to your rooms and take showers, you reek of blood." The Master says with a bit sternness. We nod at him and we walk up the stairs.

"Guys?" I say.

"Yeah, Alex?" Luce says. I look at all of them in the eyes.

"I think we're home." I say and I then walk to my room.

 **(A/N: Alright guys, this has been chapter six of Pokemon: New Auras! First things first, I am so sorry for not updating sooner, I just so much schoolwork plus homework that I barely get time to open my laptop at school or at home. Well right now I'm at a library, and I got all my stuff done so I have been typing non-stop for about three hours. And I know you guys want to know about my upcoming SYOC story, have no fear! By the time you are reading this, I will be typing up the first chapter. And right now I will give you the title, Pokemon: Double Sided. Alright guy, now you have something to read and I have a chapter to type up. So this is Ultimate Shadow Master signing out, so don't hate, appreciate, peace.) (Also, something new under here.)**

 **Preview of the next Chapter: " _I once had strings, but now I'm free... There are no strings on me!"_**

 **Question of the Chapter: If there was an actual portal to the Pokemon Universe, would you go through it?**

 **My answer: My heart says hell yes, but my brain is iffy about that. I mean it would be great to actually go to the Pokemon Universe but even we don't know the full and exact dangers of that world.**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: Hey guys, it's Ultimate Shadow Master here, back with another chapter of Pokemon: New Auras. I know, I know, you were expecting the next update coming from me to be my new story Pokemon: Double Sided. Well I decided to scrap that story, but have no fear I still am going to type a new SYOC story, and for the title I chose the name Pokemon Academy: Nexus. The first chapter of that of that should posted a few days after I post this chapter. Anywho, let's get to the seventh chapter of this story. Unlike the past chapters, I will not tell you what this chapter is about. This chapter will most likely be the longest chapter I've written, so expect a lot of stuff to happen. Also, just for the sake of mystery, I won't be putting any other Author Notes besides this one and the one at the end of the chapter. This is Ultimate Shadow Master signing off; don't hate, appreciate, peace.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon. I DO NOT own any of the songs used in this chapter. I solely only own this story/plot and my OC. Pokemon belongs to Game Freak/Nintendo. Songs belong to the credited artists. The other OC's belong to their respected owners.**

 **Songs will be written like this: "** _I'm like hey wassup hello.._ **"**

 **Quote of the Chapter: "Don't fear the enemy that attacks you, but the fake friend that hugs you."**

I wake up to the sound of thunder. I launch out of bed and walk up to the window. I see that the clouds are the color of ash. I see the flash of a bolt of lightning, followed by another sound of crashing thunder. I shut my blinds, walk to my bathroom, I splash my face with hot water, and I dress myself in my normal clothes and I walk out of my room. I turn left after closing my door and I see multiple things at once. One is that Sam and Damien are both asleep on the floor. _Aww, but why are they on the floor?_ Another is that I see is Annaleise on the other side of the hallway, asleep with her Pichu on her head. _She's alright, but I wonder why she's up here?_ And the last thing I see is one of Noel's rods, the black one, is sticking out of his door. _What the hell?_ I walk to Noel's door, pull out the rod, and I open the door. I walk in unsteadily, not knowing what to expect. But I am taken back, not but I have not seen yet, but what I smell. _Blood, and it belongs to Noel._ I walk in fully, and I see something unseeable: Noel laying on his bed, but with his head severed off. His pale head and blood red hair are still the same, as if he didn't put up much of a fight, or couldn't. _Oh my God._ I then do a full turn and I notice blood splatters all over the wall, some still dripping. _I have to warn them._ I then run out of Noel's room, and I smell blood once again but coming from different sources. I run towards Annaleise and I see blood pouring out of her chest, right where her heart is, the same with her Pichu. I kneel down and I inspect her body. _That's impossible, why isn't she healing?_ Standing back up,I hear her still breathing.

"Annaleise! Who did this to you?" I ask her. She says nothing, but only points in the direction of where Damien and Sam are. I turn and I see the same thing that is happening with Annaleise. I dash to Sam and Damien and look to see if they are still breathing.

"Alex, you better watch out. They won't stop until we're all dead. Run Alex, RUN!" Damien yelled with and as his final breath. I stand up, but not without closing his and Sam's eyes first. _Rest in peace, brother._ I run back to my room, strap on my weapons, and run to Annaleise. I close her eyes as well and plant a kiss on her forehead. _Goodbye, I am sorry._ I move Annaleise out of the way, and I break the hallway window that she was just under. I make sure all the extra glass in out of my way. I take out one of my kunai from its strap and chain it around my arm. I run back to the start of the hallway, I run at full speed at the window and I jump out. On the way down, it seems if that time is slowing down. I unchain the kunai from my arm and I throw it, with enough strength to make it stick to the brick wall. I swing from the fourth story onto the ground and I pull the kunai so it returns to my hand. I wrap the chain of the kunai on my left arm and I take out my right sword. _Just in case._ I run around the house until I see the front door, which is closed. I open it and I am horrified by the sight: The Master and The Messenger are both hanged by a rope, with knives through each of their hearts and throats.

"NOOO!" I shout. I fall down to the ground, and I start to weep. I stay on the ground for about two minutes, but two days might as well have passed.

"Alex?" I hear a familiar voice say. I turn around to see Emily.

"Are you alright? I heard shouting and stuff breaking." She asked, completely oblivious to the scene of death around us. Since I am overly curious, I take a closer look at the knives lodged inside of my Master. _The style of these knives, they aren't normal._ I take out the knife that was in my Master's throat and I inspect it.

"You really think I'm an idiot, don't you? These are your knives, Emily. You did this." She looks at me with her eyes wide open. Then her face shifts into a smirk with evil, narrow eyes. I then feel piercing feeling through my stomach and back. I look down to see a scythe blade poking out of my stomach and I fall down to my knees.

"You really think you are the hero in this world, Alex?" I hear a dark, yet familiar voice say.

"Well, you could not be more wrong. There is no hero in this world, only people who think that they are." The voice continues to say. The scythe gets pulled out of me and I fall to the floor, breathing heavily. Emily kneels down to the floor and pulls my head up.

"What the hell do you want? Just let me die." I say in between groans. Her smirk continues to grow and she pushes my head down, with enough force that I hear the wooden floor crack.

"Oh, I so would Alex, but see what you don't understand is, I need you to wake up." She says.

"Wake up? What are you-" She picks my head, and again she slams me onto the floor.

"Yes, Alex," Emily changes her eyes into her golden Aura ones and roars at me with her fangs bared. "WAKE UP!" I truly open my eyes, I gasp for air and in turn I fall out of my bed. I rise back up as fast as lightning, clawing at my sheets. I hear the doorknob jiggle and the door then opens. I see Emily walk into my room with one of her knives in her left hand. She goes on the far side of my room, by the window and she looks out of it. I rise carefully, silently extend my right hand claws and I jump onto the bed, to Emily and I pin her down, my claws at her throat. I then feel her putting a knife in my lower ribs.

"What the hell?!" She says at first. "Oh my God, Alex. I am so sorry. I heard something coming from your room and I wanted to inspect." I get off of her slowly, and I offer her a hand up. She takes it and stands up as well. I take her knife out of my stomach, wipe my blood off the blade, and hand back to her.

"Alex, are you okay?" I nod my head and she just walks out of my room. _I have to tell them._ I walk out of my room and I rush downstairs to Damien's room. I open his door to find a not normal sight. Damien is laying down in his bed, cuddling with Sam, both are very sound asleep under Damien's covers. _Should I wake them up? They look so peaceful._ I take a quiet step back and I try to close the door. _You know I can still hear you, right?_ I hear Sam's voice inside my head. I scratch the back of my head and laugh awkwardly. She rises from Damien's bed and addresses me by bowing.

"Good morning Alex. May I ask why you are here?" Sam asks me with politeness. I then hear Damien shuffling in his bed, followed by him waking up and rising.

"Morning Alex. Uh, sorry about that," Damien says while scratching his head. "Is there a problem, Alex?" My smiling face turns serious after his question.

"Umm, yes actually." I say in the lowest whisper possible. _"Is there somewhere we could talk in private? I just need to get someone else involved in this."_ I say telepathically to the both of them. They look at each other and nod at me after some sort of mental conversation.

"Yeah, alright Alex. We will get dressed." Damien says. _"Where are we going to talk?"_ He then says in my head. I think about it and then I get an answer. _"Go to the caves, I'll be there in about ten minutes. Tick Tock guys."_ We all nod at each other and I leave the room. I jog back upstairs to my room and I enter to find the person I was about to look for, sitting on my bed.

"Hello Alex. Have a good night?" Annaleise says to me in a caring voice. I nod to her, not telling her yet about what just happened.

"Umm, if you don't mind me asking, why are you in my room?" I ask with curiosity. She gets up from my bed, walks to me and gives me a warming hug. _"Thank you Alexander. For what you did. Thanks to you I can now keep Anderson at bay."_ I nod at her, and I end the hug.

"Well, it's good that I found you. Can you please come to the island caves with me? I need to discuss some things with you and the others." She nods at me hesitantly and waits for me to strap my weapons on. We then both walk out of the house, and to the caves. On our way there, Annaleise stops in her tracks and turns her head around.

"Something wrong, Annaleise?" I say to her in a low voice. She ignores me and turns fully around. I hear the plants and leaves shuffling around us, but the wind is still. I start to hear a rapid heartbeat behind us. I see a figure rushing through the bushes, then the figure leaps out of a bush and before I know it, the figure is pinning Annaleise to the floor, choking her.

"Hello, you two. What's the meaning of you guys wandering the forest this early?" The figure says, still only facing Annaleise.

"Well I would tell you Noel, but you can not make me." Annaleise retorts. Noel sighes and gets off of her.

"Now, Alexander, would YOU be kind enough to tell me what you two are doing out here?" I stare at him for a few seconds, then I exhale deeply.

"Alright, I'll tell you, since this actually concerns you as well. Annaleise and I are going to the caves to meet up with Sam and Damien because I have something to discuss with all of you. Now, do you want to come with us, or are you going to tell The Master off about us?" I see him change his eyes into his Aura color and he kneels to me and Annaleise.

"I'll come with you two, and I give you my word that I won't tell anyone about this." He says with his head down. Annaleise kneels down, facing him, pulls his head up and gives him a hug.

"Thank you." She says. The both of them stand back up, and we continue to the caves. When we reach the opening of the cave, I already see Damien and Sam there, conversating. Damien turns his head towards us, locks eyes with me for a split second, then he makes a hand gesture, telling me to come forward.

"Why is he here, Alex?" Damien asks with disgust in his voice. Noel seems to take no offense to that, but I hear Noel inhale sharply.

"If you have something to say to me, Damien, say it to my face." Noel says boldly. Damien seems to hear that and he walks over to Noel, getting all up in his face.

"Alright, if you wish. I don't trust you Noel. I think you are here to spy on us." Damien says. Noel shows a reaction by shifting his eye color into his Aura color.

"Why would I need to do that? My alpha is already here, and no it's not Anderson." Noel says, before looking over at Annaleise. Damien relaxes after hearing that sentence, and backs off.

"Alright guys, let's go." Sam says, and we all enter the cave. Upon entering the cave, I hear Noel grabbing a Pokeball from his belt and he releases a Pokemon from within it. I turn around to see a larger than normal Charizard, nudging Noel.

"Wow, Noel. You have raised her well." Sam says to Noel, after petting the Charizard.

"Thank you, Sam. Now everyone, get behind me," We do as he says and watch. "Now, Charizard, use Fire Punch on the ground!" Charizard's left arm ignites with red and orange flames, and she slams it on the cave floor. The fire flows throughout the circular cave, going towards the walls and I see that there are lanterns on the walls now. There is a rather large lantern in the dead center of the cave, and a big part of the fire goes to that specific lantern. With the fire illuminating the cave, I see all different types of stones and jewels embedded the sturdy rock cavern walls.

"Thank you Charizard, now return." Noel says. We all walk the large lantern in the center. I sit down first and I also release my Talonflame. When I release him, he flies around the cave, and lays by the roaring lantern fire.

"Vulpix, go and join Talonflame." Sam says. A Vulpix comes out of a Pokeball and it runs towards my Talonflame and lays on him. Talonflame does not mind, and continues to lay down.

"Pichu, if you wish, you can join those two." Annaleise says. Her Pichu jumps out of her sweater and goes to lay beside my Talonflame and Sam's Vulpix.

"Alright guys, now can we converse on why the hell we are even here?" Damien asks, wasting no time at all.

"Yes. I had a nightmare this past night, and it has to do with everyone in this room. Now rather than tell it to all of you." I then extend all of my claws of both hands.

"You mean by using Mind Transfer?" Noel says. I nod frankly at him.

"But there are four of us besides you, and you only have two hands. How will that work?" Annaleise asks me with her head tilted.

"We are going to bridge Mind Transfer. This is how it will work: I am going to stand here, in the middle. To my left will be Damien and to my right will be Noel. Next to Damien will be Annaleise and Sam will be next to Noel. You guys will all have to clear your minds, and Damien and Noel will insert their claws into Sam and Annaleise. After they do that, I will insert my claws into Damien and Noel and, hopefully, we will all see what I saw last night." I explain to all of them. We all get into a straight line, and into our respective places. Damien and Noel insert their claws into Annaleise and Sam, and then I follow by inserting my claws into Noel and Damien.

"Don't separate us, not until we separate ourselves." I instruct my Talonflame. He nods, and goes back to laying down with Vulpix and Pichu. My eyes change to my Aura color and I jolt my head up, remembering my nightmare. The dream comes back to me in flashes, with me waking up, the lightning and thunder. Sam, Damien and Annaleise all in the hallway and then them dying, and Noel's severed head in his room. Then the Master and Messenger dead and Emily walking in like nothing happened. Then the scythe through my stomach and Emily slamming my head, telling me to wake up. Reality comes back to me and I take my claws out of Damien and Noel's necks. Then they do the same for Sam and Annaleise. I stagger for a few seconds, until I fall onto the ground. I get lifted up by my Talonflame, and he drags me over to a part of the cave wall, and helps sit me upright. I notice that I am sweating heavily, as if I ran all day at top speed.

"Thank you Talonflame. Go back to the fire, if you wish." I instruct my Talonflame. He nods and goes back to the lantern. I look at the bodies laying a few meters away, and Noel and Sam arise first, and they slowly make their way over to me. They plop down next to me and Sam lays her head on my shoulder.

"We….. could have…... died, right?" Noel asks through deep breaths. I chuckle lightly at that statement, but I nod regardless.

"I feel like I'm dying, let's not do that again. Alex, are you alright?" Sam asks me.

"Define fine." I say, making Sam laugh. I start to stand up, my energy coming back fast thanks to my healing abilities. I lift up Sam and Noel and we walk to the big lantern in the cave's center. I place my hands inside the lantern, but not too close to the raging fire.

"Umm, Alex? What are you doing?" Noel asks me. I close my eyes and tell them both telepathically: _"Put one of your hands on my shoulder. I'll do the rest."_ They do as I tell them and I concentrate on the warmth of the fire. I feel the warmth flowing into my hands, the fire turning into red Aura. Then the Aura rapidly flows through my arms and transfers over to Sam and Noel, my red Aura turning into both white and bright silver.

"How, did you do that Alex? Fire is not Aura." Sam questions me. My eyes glow brightly in response.

"True, but Aura is a form of energy, as well as fire. Meaning I can drain any form of energy I see fit." I say. They nod at me reluctantly, not knowing a proper response. I hear a sharp intake of breath come from behind us, and we all turn around to see Annaleise, slowly getting up. Noel, runs over to her first, helping her fully stand.

"Thank you Noel. Alexander, I am so sorry about your dreams, but that doesn't mean we should do nothing. Last night, I went downstairs and The Master was awake, in meditation. He sensed me and he had told me a lot of our history as Aura Guardians. I remember him telling me something about when dreams come to an Aura user, he said to be on guard. Whatever the dream is, whatever we saw, it will come true, within time." She said with a sad, yet serious expression on her face. I look down to my feet, trying to avoid the subject at hand.

"So, what I'm understanding is, that Alexander and Noel WILL die if this dream comes true?" A voice says from behind Noel and Annaleise says. Damien stands up and walks slowly over to us.

"Yes, but it doesn't make sense. An Aura user can't die just by bleeding out, we heal too fast for that to happen. And the only two people who use scythes as a weapon are Lucifer and Damien, and neither of you two would betray him nor hate him enough to want to kill him." Sam says with determination.

"Alright, we now know what we came here for. So what happens now?" Noel says.

"Well, that would be up to Alexander, now wouldn't it?" Annaleise says, her eyes locked with mine. I then look around and I see that everyone is looking at me.

"We act normal, that's what we do. We go back to the house, and we do as we normally would. No-one else needs or will know that this little meeting happened, okay?" I say, my voice strong and compelling. They all nod at me in agreement, Sam and I return our Pokemon to their Pokeballs and we all exit the cave. On our way back from the house, we run into an unexpected duo: Luce and Trina.

"Where have you five been? The Master has been worried for you all." Trina says.

"Umm…. see….. what we were doing was…." Annaleise was saying through stutters.

"Noel had a cool trick he wanted to show us in the caves. We went along with it because of curiosity." Sam says, looking at Trina. _She seems to buy it._

"Alright. Well, The Master is expecting us home, so let's…" Luce says before getting cut off.

"Now hold on. We came here for a show, now let's get one. Stone, you and a person of your choice versus Luce and I." Trina says, earning confused looks from all of us, except from Luce.

"What? You all heard the lady, come on Stone, pick your partner." Luce says shakily.

"Alexander, would you be my partner in this tag team battle?" Annaleise says with hope.

"With honor, Alpha." I say. We all walk to a big clearing in the forest, and we all get a good distance for the upcoming battle. Damien walks to the middle of us four and raises his arms.

"Alright, there is a tag team battle in place between Trina and Luce, versus Annaleise and Alexander. There will be one Pokemon per Trainer and no substitutions allowed, furthermore, the battle will end when both Pokemon on either side faint. First move goes to Alexander and Annaleise. Battle…...Begin! " Damien yells out to us. I take out a Pokeball and I toss it out to the battlefield.

"Go, Boreas!" I shout out and out comes my Weavile, ready for battle.

"Hydreigon, battle time!" Annaleise says and a fierce/intimidating Hydreigon is released. Luce and Trina both take out Pokeballs and call out their Pokemon.

"Triton, stand by for battle!" Luce shouts and out of his Pokeball a magnificent Kingdra. Trina hesitantly takes out a Pokeball with a flame sticker on it.

"Ninetales, assist me in battle." She says, a bit quiet.

"Alright, Boreas, use Night Slash on Triton!" Boreas opens his arms, extracts his claws and disappears like a shadow. He reappears behind of Triton and slashes his back.

"Triton, spin and use Hydro Pump!" The Kingdra opens his open, spins, and a strong force of water comes out at every angle, hitting Boreas straight in his chest. Boreas flies back a few feet, and hits the ground hard.

Annaleise shouts, "Hydreigon, use Dark Pulse on Ninetales!" Hydreigon flies up in the air, opens its main mouth and shoots out a ray of black and purple energy, straight at Ninetales.

Trina says, "Ninetales, counter it with Flamethrower." Ninetales jumps up a few feet, opens its mouth and fierce fire comes out and clashes with the Dark Pulse. The two moves are even with each other at first, but the Dark Pulse is the stronger move, and after a roar from Hydreigon, the Dark Pulse cuts through Ninetales Flamethrower and Ninetales crashes to the ground after the Dark Pulse hits it.

"Triton, let us buy some time for Ninetales to recover. Use Draco Meteor!" Luce says surprisingly calm. Triton jumps up in the air, glowing a shade of purple, and shoots out a large sphere of draconic energy, which then explodes into a meteor shower.

"Boreas! Break apart the meteors with Night Slash!" I shout to my Weavile. He nods at me, jumps up in the air and with almost impossible speed, slashes apart every single piece of the Draco Meteor attack, which then explodes like fireworks.

"Hydreigon, use Dragon Rush and finish off Ninetales!" Annaleise says confidently to her Pokemon. Hydreigon flies up in the air, roars with all of its might, and drops down to Ninetales covered in green draconic energy.

"Ninetales, I think it's time to show that trick up our sleeves, use Ice Beam!" She says, surprising everyone except for Luce. _So that's her other ability, she can give her Pokemon ice powers too. Otherwise it's impossible for a Ninetales to learn Ice Beam._ Ninetales opens its mouth and a ray of icy blue light came out and it countered with the Dragon Rush, and because of the type difference, Hydreigon got frozen by the Ice Beam and came crashing down. After it hit the ground and the ice broke, Hydreigon stops moving, it fainted.

"Hydreigon…...no. I'm so sorry Alexan…" Annaleise begins to say until I shush her. I point to a Pokeball she has in her hand, motion to the now fainted Hydreigon and she nods at me.

"Hydreigon, return. Thank you for an excellent battle, you rest now." She says.

"Don't worry, Annaleise. I got this." I say with determination in my eyes.

"Now, Triton use Hydro Pump!" Luce says confidently. Triton opens his mouth and a strong force of water comes out.

"Boreas, block it. Then use Aerial Ace!" I say. Boreas blocks the Hydro Pump successfully and then races towards Triton. He slashes twice at Triton and Triton flies backwards, fainted.

"What? How?" Luce says.

"Easy. Triton was already exhausted by using two powerful moves back to back. Aerial Ace did just enough damage to knock it out." I say, delighted with my success. Luce, however, sits down into deep thought.

"Alright Alexander, it's just you and me now. I think you should just give up now, you have no idea what else my Ninetales can do." Trina says with a smirk on her face.

"True, but guess who doesn't care? This guy. I honestly don't care if I walk away from this a winner or a loser, just as long as I know that I did or helped in some way, I'm happy. Boreas, if we're gonna go down, we are gonna go down swinging, now use Night Slash!" I yell for a final attack. Boreas extends his claws, and speeds off for Ninetales.

"Goodbye Boreas. Ninetales, use Fire Blast!" Trina yells out. Ninetales opens its mouth and similar to a Flamethrower, fire comes out but the fire changes form into that of a Staryu. Boreas and the Fire Blast connect head on, and a big smoke cloud happens after they hit. It takes a few seconds for the smoke cloud to clear and when it does, Boreas is seen still standing, but he is smoking with severe burn marks all over his body.

"Oh, Arceus. Boreas, are you okay?" I yell out to Boreas. He says his name weakly and falls down, faint.

"...Boreas is now unable to battle, this battle goes to the victors Luce and Trina." Damien says reluctantly.

"You honored us with this battle Boreas, return for a well deserved rest." I say returning Boreas to his Pokeball.

"YES! Trina, you won the battle! Aren't you excited?" Luce says, excited and pleasured with his victory. Trina, however, looks confused. I notice her walking over towards Annaleise and I. When she reaches us, I hold out my hand to her.

"Congratulations on your victory, Trina. You earned it." I say with compassion. Trina takes my hand and shakes it gladly.

"Thank you Alex, but I don't feel like I won. I felt so bad after seeing how hurt you were after Boreas got hit with that Fire Blast." She says with a frown starting to form on her face.

"Hey, it's okay Trina. Boreas has gotten hit with a lot more than a Fire Blast. Come on, you two just won a battle, we should celebrate. Come on, let's all go back home and have some fun!" I yell out loud, followed by the cheers out my friends. We all run back home, to where The Master is meditating, facing the sun setting the horizon. We all try not to disturb him and we enter the house, ready to have a good time. We all head into the living room, and crowd around the couch so we can decide on something to do.

"What should we do first guys?" Noel asks impatiently. We all look around and no-one was coming up with any ideas.

Sam clears her throat, saying, "How about a singing contest? Like they do on that TV show, The Z Factor." I look around at everyone seems to agree with this.

"Alright we found what we're gonna do, now for the hard part: who's going first?" Damien says. Everyone seems to get real quiet after that. _Aw, fuck it._ I stand up and go up to the TV.

"Alright Alex, you got this man, what are you singing for us tonight?"

"A song called We Own It." I say confidently. **(A/N: This song is called We Own It and is by 2 Chainz and Wiz Khalifa.)**

I close my eyes, take a deep breath, and open my eyes. " _Money's the motivation,_

 _Money's the conversation,_

 _You on vacation, we gettin' paid so_

 _We on paycation, I did it for the fam_

 _It's whatever we had to do, it's just who I am_

 _Yeah, it's the life I chose_

 _Gunshots in the dark, one eye closed_

 _And we got it cooking like a one-eyed stove_

 _You can catch me kissin' my girl with both eye closed_

 _Perfecting my passion, thanks for asking_

 _Couldn't slow down so we had to crash it_

 _You use plastic, we 'bout cash,_

 _I see some people ahead that we gon' pass, yeah!_

 _I never fear death or dying_

 _I only fear never trying_

 _I am whatever I am,_

 _Only God can judge me, now_

 _One shot, everything rides on tonight_

 _Even if I've got three strikes, I'mma go for it,_

 _This moment, we own it_

 _A I'm not to be played with_

 _Because it can get dangerous_

 _See these people I ride with_

 _This moment, we own it_

 _And the same ones that I ride with, be the same ones that I die with_

 _Put it all out on the line with, if you looking for me you can find Wiz_

 _In the new car or in the crowd with_

 _My new broad, that's a fine chick_

 _And the wonder squad, I'm down with_

 _(ain't no way around it)_

 _What you say? Tell me what you say_

 _Working hard, repping for my dogs, do this everyday,_

 _Taking off, looking out for all, making sure we ball,_

 _Like the mob all you do is call_

 _Catch you if you fall, Young Khalifa_

 _I never feared death or dying_

 _I only fear never trying_

 _I am whatever I am,_

 _Only God can judge me, now_

 _One shot, everything rides on tonight_

 _Even if I've got three strikes, I'mma go for it,_

 _This moment, we own it_

 _A I'm not to be played with_

 _(I ride or die for mine)_

 _Because it can get dangerous_

 _See these people I ride with_

 _(I ride or die for love)_

 _This moment, we own it_ " I finish off the song after that last line. I look around and see my friends faces in awe.

"What? I got something on my face? Well, how'd I do?" I ask seriously. Everyone starts to clap after I ask that question.

"Alright, then thanks. Well, who's next?" I ask my friends after sitting back down on the couch.

"I guess I'll go next then." I hear Noel say. He rises up from the couch and stands in the same spot where I was.

"All right Noel! What do you have for us tonight?" Trina asks.

"A song called Trap Queen." He says after thinking. **(A/N: This song is called Trap Queen and it is by Fetty Wap.)**

" _17-38 ey_

 _I'm like, "Hey, what's up? Hello."_

 _Seen your pretty ass soon as you came in the door_

 _I just wanna chill, got a sack for us to roll_

 _Married to the money, introduced her to my stove_

 _Showed her how to whip it, now she remixin' for low_

 _She my trap queen, let her hit the bando_

 _We be countin' up, watch how far them bands go_

 _We just set a goal, talkin' matchin' Lambos_

 _Got 50, 60 grand, prob' a hundred grams though_

 _Man, I swear I love her how she work the damn pole_

 _Hit the strip club, we be letting bands go_

 _Everybody hating, we just call them fans though_

 _In love with the money, I ain't ever letting go_

 _And I get high with my baby_

 _I just left the mall, I'm getting fly with my baby, yeah_

 _And I can ride with my baby_

 _I be in the kitchen cooking pies with my baby, yeah_

 _And I can ride with my baby_

 _I just left the mall, I'm getting fly with my baby, yeah_

 _And I can ride with my baby_

 _I be in the kitchen cooking pies with my baby_

 _I hit the strip with my trap queen 'cause all we know is bands_

 _I just might snatch a 'Rari and buy my boo a Lamb'_

 _I just might snatch her a necklace, drop a couple on a ring_

 _She ain't wanting for nothin' because I got her everything_

 _It's big Zoo Wap from the bando, without dinero can't go_

 _Remy boys got the stamp, count up hella them bands though_

 _How far can your bands go?_

 _Fetty Wap I'm living fifty thousand K how I stand though_

 _If you checking for my pockets I'm like_

 _I be smoking dope and you know Backwoods what I roll_

 _Remy Boy, Fetty eating shit up that's fasho_

 _I'll run in ya house, then I'll fuck your hoe_

 _'Cause Remy Boyz or nothin, Re-Re-Remy Boyz or nothin_ " He finishes off with a good backflip. We all cheer him on, he bows and then goes back to his spot.

"Come on guys, we time for at least one more until we have to turn in for the night. It's already night time so, let's go off with a bang: Who's last?" Luce asks impatiently.

"I'll go, but I need someone to sing backup with me. Damien, will you sing with me?" Annaleise asks. Damien nods and they both go up to the "stage". They whisper for a few seconds, then they both stand next to each other, ready to sing. **(This song is called Locked Away and is by R. City and Adam Levine.)**

Annaleise starts, singing

" _If I got locked away_

 _And we lost it all today..._

 _Tell me honestly..._

 _Would you still love me the same?_

 _If I showed you my flaws_

 _If I couldn't be strong_

 _Tell me honestly_

 _Would you still love me the same?_

 _Right about now..._

 _If a judge for life me..._

 _Would you stay by my side?_

 _Or is ya gonna say good-bye?_

 _Can you tell me right now?_

 _If I couldn't buy you the fancy things in life_

 _Shawty, would it be alright_

 _Come and show me that you are down (ah-ha)_

 _Now tell me would you really ride for me? (would you really ride for me?)_

 _Baby, tell me would you die for me? (tell me would you die for me?)_

 _Would you spend your whole life with me? (what's up?)_

 _Would you be there to always hold me down?_

 _Tell me would you really cry for me? (would you really cry for me?)_

 _Baby, don't lie to me (baby, don't lie to me)_

 _If I didn't have anything... (what's up?)_

 _I wanna know would you stick around?_

 _If I got locked away_

 _And we lost it all today..._

 _Tell me honestly..._

 _Would you still love me the same?_

 _If I showed you my flaws_

 _If I couldn't be strong_

 _Tell me honestly_

 _Would you still love me the same?_

 _Skiddly-dong-dong-dong dang_

 _All I want is somebody real who don't need much_

 _A gal I know that I can trust..._

 _To be here when money low_

 _If I did not have nothing else to give but love..._

 _Would that even be enough?_

 _Boy, meh need fi know (ah-ha)_

 _Now tell me would you really ride for me? (would you really ride for me?)_

 _Baby, tell me would you die for me? (tell me would you die for me?)_

 _Would you spend your whole life with me? (what's up?)_

 _Would you be there to always hold me down?_

 _Tell me would you really cry for me? (would you really cry for me?)_

 _Baby, don't lie to me (baby, don't lie to me)_

 _If I didn't have anything... (what's up?)_

 _I wanna know would you stick around?_

 _If I got locked away_

 _And we lost it all today..._

 _Tell me honestly..._

 _Would you still love me the same?_

 _If I showed you my flaws_

 _If I couldn't be strong_

 _Tell me honestly_

 _Would you still love me the same?_

 _Tell me, tell me, would you want me? (want me)_

 _Tell me, tell me, would you call me? (call me)_

 _If you knew I wasn't ballin'_

 _'Cause I need a boy who's always by my side..._

 _Tell me, tell me, do you need me? (need me)_

 _Tell me, tell me, do you love me yea?_

 _Or is ya just tryna play me?_

 _'Cause I need a boy to hold me down for life..._

 _If I got locked away_

 _And we lost it all today..._

 _Tell me honestly..._

 _Would you still love me the same?_

 _If I showed you my flaws_

 _If I couldn't be strong_

 _Tell me honestly_

 _Would you still love me the same?_

 _If I got locked away_

 _And we lost it all today..._

 _Tell me honestly..._

 _Would you still love me the same?_

 _If I showed you my flaws_

 _If I couldn't be strong_

 _Tell me honestly..._

 _Would you still love me the same?_

 _Would you still love me the same?"_ They both finish off staring into eachother's eyes. We cheer both of them on, and not just for the song they just sang.

Sam yawns, and then says,"Alright guys, I don't know about you but I'm going to bed. Goodnight guys." She stands and goes up the stairs.

"Night Sam." We all say, then all of us start going up to our own rooms. I open my door, close it, and put all my Pokeballs in the nightstand next to my bed. I then change from my normal clothes into my pajamas. I look at my bedside clock. _11:30? How long were we singing?_ I climb onto my bed and throw my blanket and close my eyes.

(A few hours later)

Then I hear someone, or something, open my door. My eyes race open and I get up from my bed. I see a figure shaped similar to that of Luce, but the person is covered in burn marks.

"Luce!? Are you okay? What happened" I ask, walking over towards him. I then sit him down on my bed, trying to do something to comfort him.

"Long story. To be honest? Not really. I feel like my body is constantly burning." He says through deep breaths.

I turn away from him, facing my door, and say "Well, I can wake up Carolina and ask her to help you heal. Or I can…." I feel Luce one of his hands on my right shoulder, Luce still breathing deeply. I turn around to see both of eyes pure black, no sign of color in them. _What the hell? What happened while we were asleep?_

"Luce if you are…" I start to say, but I am interrupted by Luce extending his claws and he strikes me in my lower ribs.

"What the hell?! Luce!" I yell out in pain and surprise.

Luce opens his mouth, and in an almost demonic voice, says "I once had strings, but now I'm free... There are no strings on me!" He then takes out his claws from my ribs and aims to slash again, this time…. at my neck.

 **(A/N: Hello… it's me Ultimate Shadow Master here and I am so sorry for this almost everlasting wait for chapter 7! If you guys are in high school or in college then you guys understand the struggle, school life and personal life. Anyways to keep this short and simple, I am doing a Pokemon Academy story and this one I will stick to. Hopefully the first chapter of that will either be posted late today or early tomorrow. How did you guys like this chapter, especially the ending? Well, until next time, this is Ultimate Shadow Master saying: don't hate, appreciate, peace!)**

 **QOTC: ARE GUYS HYPED FOR POKEMON GO?! I know I am!**

 **Preview of Next Chapter: "Hello, my demons."**


	8. Chapter 8

**SORT OF UPDATE**

 **Guys, I'm so sorry for not keeping up with my promises and updating when I said I was going to. Why? Stupid internet. My wifi has been turned off indefinitely, I'm currently at an internet cafe while writing this. Not to worry, my stories will be in good hands. I have a friend, who is also an Author here on FanFiction, his Name is LaTiNoKingpin, he just made an account yesterday I believe. He's an excellent writer, even better than I am in certain areas. I told him of my problem and I asked him if he could take over my stories for me, to which he agreed to. So, I have to put all my documents from both of my stories, make copies of them, put them into a USB, and mail the USB to him. He should get it in a few days. He knows about the whole process, so if you guys have any questions, please PM LaTiNoKingpin.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Ultimate Shadow Master**


End file.
